


Remember when you were young...

by pinkpanther



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpanther/pseuds/pinkpanther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин рисует фиолетовых жирафов, Эйдан курит с колдунами маори, автор пропагандирует нездоровый образ жизни, но вообще про любовь, которая рушит все планы, выворачивает наизнанку и заставляет ходить по стенам и потолкам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть первая.

**Author's Note:**

> **На заявку РПФ-фест:** "ST2.05 Дин/Эйдан. Проводить вместе вечера на пляже в Новой Зеландии".  
>  **Название:** "Remember when you were young..."*  
>  **Пейринг:** Эйдан Тернер/Дин О'Горман  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Размер:** как у Тернера :eyebrow:  
>  **Саммари:** Дин рисует фиолетовых жирафов, Эйдан курит с колдунами маори, а автор пропагандирует нездоровый образ жизни. Но вообще про любовь, которая рушит все планы, выворачивает наизнанку и заставляет ходить по стенам и потолкам.
> 
> * начало песни Pink Floyd "Shine On You Crazy Diamond"

_Я, сидящий у стены, говорю:_

_\- Весь мир сейчас во мне, понимаете ли вы, что это значит?_

_И сам себе отвечаю, перескочив обратно на прогибающуюся коробку:_

_\- Я бы не хотел этого понимать, если честно._

\- … не может его простить, что он подонок,

каких еще поискать. А я ведь ее предупреждала, 

я говорила, что это все плохо кончится. Потому что 

не может серьезный человек ходить в мятой футболке

на свидания с девушкой. И что ты думаешь? 

Идем мы с ней вчера, а он сидит в машине – 

в машине, которую она ему купила! – и девица какая-то, 

вся накрашенная, в силиконе, рядом по плечу 

его гладит, волосы на палец накручивает. Я и…

Иногда мне кажется, что Новая Зеландия – местный филиал ада. Солнце жарит немилосердно, горячий воздух обжигает горло и плавит мозги. Наверняка, по подворотням прячутся черти и подбрасывают дрова, чтобы лучше припекало. 

\- Работает в Техасской авиакомпании. Ну, помнишь, 

он к нам на Сочельник приходил? Такой тощий,

у него еще шрам возле губы? Сказал, что увольняется,

что у них там президент поменялся, и вести дела…

А они еще в куртках ходят. Конец февраля, говорят, зима. Холодно. Господи, если сейчас холодно, то я даже думать не хочу, что за ад творится здесь летом.

\- …стало совершенно невозможно. У них там какая-то 

беда с пенсионными выплатами для Восточной 

авиалинии. Мак говорит, что компания решила

сэкономить, продав несколько активов и сократив

штат. А контракты, еще подписанные предыдущим

президентом, рассчитаны на двадцать лет, и увольнять

людей он не имеет права. Поэтому Мак решил, что…

-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-

-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-

Если бы не Дин, я бы сдох в этой жаре. Он тащил меня на пустой пляж, впихивал в руки доску для серфинга и оптимистично возвещал: «Греби, чувак». А сам садился на перевернутый топчан, гуру хренов, ржал и называл летучим ирландцем. И гонял по всему побережью. Так хотелось ему в зубы дать, аж руки чесались. 

-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-

-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-

-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-

-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-

-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-

Пинками загонял в воду, декламировал какую-то чушь про пользу водных процедур, а когда я, по горло наглотавшийся соленой воды и песка, еле цеплялся за эту проклятущую доску и не чувствовал дна под ногами, забегал в воду, прямо так, в штанах, в рубашке и тащил меня на берег, ругаясь на чем свет стоит. И если вы видели, как на мокром песке лежит еле живой мужик в сползающих плавках, хрипло дышит и орет чайкам: «Какого хуя я здесь делаю?!» - вы видели меня.

\- … присмотрела отличную плитку. Нам давно пора 

делать ремонт в кухне, согласен? Я думаю взять цвета 

морской волны… -бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-

Вот так это и было. Еще Адама с нами звал. Он всегда дергает беднягу, когда нам в голову приходит блажь куда-нибудь сорваться. Или Несбитта. Или Ричарда. Но Ричард редко соглашается, Дин говорит, ему религия не позволяет валять дурака. А я считаю, это чувство самосохранения, потому что если бы я знал заранее, что меня ждет, тоже бы никуда с этим хитрым лисом не потащился. А Адам не умел отказывать, вот и приходилось ему отдуваться за остальных. Стоило мне предложить просто посидеть в баре, поболтать и выпить пива, Дин называл меня слабаком и немощным пердуном, своим отказом возвещающим вырождение нации, а мне гордость не позволяла промолчать. Должен же был я доказать, что могу, или не должен? Вот и гоняли мы друг друга по всему острову. А все вопили, что самый бесшабашный это я. Они просто мало с Дином общаются, вот что я вам скажу. Инициатором всех идиотских затей был он. Ну ладно, почти всех. В любом случае, моим предложениям просто погонять приставку в трейлере, где можно вытянуть ноги и расслабиться, он наотрез отказывался. 

-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-

-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-

Нет, море в конце февраля конечно освежало. Ветер здесь был сильнее, чем в городе, и хоть как-то разгонял жару, но ловить волну, стоя на хлипкой доске под хохот этих гиен, нет уж, увольте. Мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как хватать Дина за ногу и тащить в воду. Думаю, вы меня поймете. Пусть тоже поплавает, этому засранцу полезно.

-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла-бла- … а у тебя как дела? Эйд?

Эйдан? Ты здесь? Ты меня вообще слушаешь?

\- А? Конечно, дорогая.

Сара трещала в трубку, февральское солнце припекало спину, а я поймал себя на мысли, что весь этот разговор думал о Дине. О Дине, который сидел за стойкой бара и внимательно на меня смотрел через огромное витражное окно, хоть и пытался это скрыть за картонкой меню. Это выглядело смешно и жутко напрягало. Этот нечитаемый внимательный взгляд, бросаемый украдкой, я имею в виду. Хотелось показать язык, ну или скорчить рожу. 

\- Слушай… Нам ПиДжей две недели выходных дал…

Дин понимающе усмехнулся, когда я отодвинул телефон от уха, чтобы не оглохнуть от счастливых воплей. 

Я не удержался и показал ему язык. 

***

Вот бывает так, что у человека все хорошо? 

Отличная работа, красивая девушка, планы, великие и не очень, отдых в Италии, ну и все в таком духе. Думаю, вы понимаете, о чем я. А в недалеком будущем кофе в постель, жена и утренняя сигара на заднем балконе собственного дома с видом на озеро. И вот живешь и радуешься своему безоблачному простому счастью, уверенный, что так будет всегда. 

Пока Сара, его Сара, не говорит: 

\- Что же он в тебе нашел такого? 

Она говорит это мне в придорожном автозаправочном кафе, пропахшим горьким кофе и дешевыми сигаретами, пока Дин в облаках пыли раскаленного шоссе заправляет бак нашего хрипящего кадиллака.  
Ну как сказать «нашего»… Ублюдочного розового цвета, обляпаный выцветшими наклейками, значками рок-фестивалей и птичьим дерьмом, провонявший бензином, заводящийся с десятого раза этот гроб на колесах не та вещь, которую хотелось бы назвать своей. Я бы и не сел в эту колымагу, но деваться было некуда. Пешком мы бы точно не дошли. 

Вы думаете, как все началось? С чего-то необычного, от которого пахнет дуростью и проблемами, и ты уже подспудно чувствуешь, что не стоит в это лезть? А вот и нет. С ничего не значащего пустяка, совершенно не вызывающего подозрений.

Тихим и солнечным субботним утром ПиДжей, собрав нас всех, объявил о двухнедельном перерыве перед съемками последних кусков. Тех самых, где мы должны были погибнуть, героически сражаясь до последнего. Сказал – идите, дети мои, думайте, проникайтесь ситуацией, прощайтесь с миром и готовьтесь умереть за своего короля. Ричарду он сказал готовиться умирать за свое королевство. Серкизу он ничего не сказал.

День у меня оказался свободный и я занимался тем, что собирал свои вещи, искал телефон и пытался купить билет в Ирландию. Дин стоял в дверях, скрестив руки на груди, и ухмылялся, наблюдая за моими метаниями. Вот уже на этом моменте я должен был почувствовать, что ничем хорошим его присутствие не закончится. 

\- У тебя скоро пар из ушей повалит. Пошли пройдемся.

Я оглядел поле боя - развороченный чемодан, выглядящий так, будто в него бомбу швырнули, пустые коробки, пепельницы, распечатки, виснущий интернет и уже почти разрядившийся ноутбук, и почему-то вещи Дина. Блин, они везде были – папка с набросками на столе, закинутая на шкаф куртка, фотоаппарат, висевший на спинке стула, солнечные очки на подоконнике. Он даже не вопил «Куда я кинул свой лэптоп!», а сразу искал его здесь. Спасибо, что хоть не ночевал у меня.

\- Мне собираться надо, - я предпринял попытку сопротивления.

\- Успеешь, - пресек он мою диверсию и почесал заросшую щеку. – Блин, чувак, ты две недели не будешь меня видеть.

\- Я еще не решил, плохо ли это.

\- Как так? – Дин картинно схватился за сердце. – Братишка не будет по мне скучать?

\- Нисколечко, - усмехнулся я, вытолкал его за дверь и вышел следом.

Бок о бок мы шатались по городу, заглядывали в витрины, курили на парковках и остановках, ну то есть курил я, а Дин щурился от дыма и натягивал кепку на глаза. Дождь то моросил, то прекращался, загоняя нас во встречающиеся на пути бары, а потом я позвонил Саре и сказал, что скоро приеду. 

Мы еще немного побродили по косым улочкам. В городе было неуютно – ни солнца, ни ветра, только низко висящие белесые облака давили и серые стены смыкались, заставляя нас толкаться локтями, и мы решили пойти на наше побережье.

Шум прибоя умиротворял, я сидел на песке, перебирая мелкие камушки и ракушки, Дин, как бывалый пират, с кривой ухмылкой осматривал горизонт и небольшие скалы, вгрызающиеся в воду и образующие тихую бухту. С моря дул пронизывающий ветер, загоняя песок в одежду, чайки орали как сумасшедшие. 

Было безлюдно и хорошо.

Мы слушали дыхание моря и смотрели, как волны выбрасывают осколки своих глубин на сушу. Ракушки и водоросли выныривали, словно выполняли последнюю волю отца побывать в надводном мире посмотреть на творящееся вокруг, чтобы вернуться обратно и разболтать всем рыбам и крабам, что на берегу сидят два придурка и швыряются в них галькой.

Потом я лег, закинув руки за голову, и уставился в небо. Дин пересел так, чтобы его тень падала мне на лицо. Зря он это, я ведь и заснуть могу. Так ему и сказал.

\- Спи, - Дин пожал плечами.

\- Нельзя, - я душераздирающе зевнул, чуть челюсть не вывихнув.

\- Почему это? 

Я повернул к нему голову. Дин смотрел на меня чуть прищурившись из-под козырька кепки с выражением «Какую бы ты хуйню сейчас не спорол, Тернер, я все равно тебе не поверю». 

\- Мне мама рассказывала, - начал я, почесывая живот, - о пейстах…

\- О чем?

\- Пейсты или олфейсты. Неужели не знаешь этих чудовищ? 

\- Я знаю только одно чудовище с изумрудных островов, - фыркнул Дин. – Лежит тут рядом, чушь всякую порет. 

\- Дурак, - я обиделся и отвернулся.

\- Да ладно тебе, - он пихнул меня по ноге. – Ты очень даже неплохое чудовище. Правда, болтливое чуток.

\- А я ведь серьезно, Дин, - я сел. Чайка спикировала на песок рядом со мной и сердито на нас посмотрела. 

– Они живут в морских глубинах и утаскивают тех, кто засыпает рядом с их логовами.

\- О как. Ну тогда я буду сражаться за тебя до последнего, - пафосно воскликнул он.

Я с сомнением на него посмотрел. 

\- Ничего не выйдет, ты и не заметишь, как я исчезну. Они подкрадываются незаметно.

Дин моргнул, несколько мгновений смотрев на меня оценивающе, словно собирался что-то сказать, а потом отвернулся. Встал, отряхивая джинсы.

\- Пошли, - буркнул он. – Тебе еще вещи собирать.

\- Эй, ты что же, не веришь мне? А я, между прочим, серьезно!

Я еще немного подурачился, догоняя его, а потом остановился.

\- Что там, за теми скалами? 

Дин обернулся. 

Я махнул рукой в сторону бухты. Если я правильно запомнил дорогу, то в той стороне как раз и был наш съемочный городок.

\- Ну да, - согласился он. 

\- Может, тогда пойдем по побережью? Не хочу через город.

Дин пожал плечами, и мы пошли, утопая по щиколотку в соленой воде.

Говорить ни о чем не хотелось. Мы слушали море и бешеных чаек, соревновались, у кого больше пропрыгает по воде галька, я подбирал диковинные ракушки и отдавал их на хранение Дину в карманы. Он их наверняка втихаря выбрасывал, а иначе почему у него был такой хитрый прищур?

Отмель тянулась перед нами, испещренная мелкими заводями и небольшими скалами, солнце застряло в зените, мы шли и шли, глотая соленый морской воздух, пока не уткнулись в забор с огромным щитом «ЧАСТНАЯ СОБСТВЕННОСТЬ. НАХОДИТСЯ ПОД ВИДЕОНАБЛЮДЕНИЕМ». 

Мы стояли на мокром песке, с закатанными штанинами, налипшими на ноги водорослями, расстегнутыми рубашками и тупо смотрели на него, а потом я заорал.

\- Ты придурок! - орал я. – Какого черта ты не сказал, что здесь перекрыто будет?!

\- Откуда я знал?! – Дин тоже орал. – Я, блять, обычно не имею привычки здесь ошиваться!!

\- Вот я тебя сейчас убью, Дин! Мы херачили километров десять…

\- Не больше семи, - спокойно сказал Дин и засунул руки в карманы.

Я расхохотался.

\- Нет, вы посмотрите на него! Если ты такой умный, то давай, иди обратно! Пришлешь потом за мной вертолет!

\- Не пришлю! 

\- Ах так!

Мы стояли перед забором в лучах полуденного солнца и сверлили друг друга взглядом, вымокшие насквозь. Волны ударялись о высокие камни, забрызгивая нас с головы до ног, позади было семь километров побережья, впереди забор в веселый голубой цвет. С одной стороны море, с другой какие-то джунгли. 

И ни души.

Только местный бомонд в лице пернатых восхищенно на нас пялился с галерки, периодически одобрительно покрякивая.

\- Пошли, - буркнул Дин.

\- Куда? – простонал я. Хотелось лечь и умереть. 

\- Туда, - он махнул рукой в эти самые джунгли. – Если я правильно представляю где мы, то это Национальный заповедник.

\- А если нет? - ноги у меня отваливались и я совсем не хотел проверять его предположения.

Дин молча сделал пригласительный жест рукой в сторону, откуда мы притопали, и выжидательно уставился на меня, подняв брови. 

Ну ладно. Делать было нечего. 

Я послал его к черту. 

И пошел. 

В заповедник, блин.

***

День уже клонился к вечеру, я изодрал себе все руки, исчесался от комаров и успел проклясть Дина раз тридцать. Мы шли вдоль забора – чтобы не заблудиться, сказал Дин – пока не увидели в нем погнутую сваю, а за ним - заброшенное поле, сплошь усеянное битым стеклом, сверкавшим на солнце. Похоже, стекло здесь было из окон трехэтажного здания, смахивающего на завод или что-то вроде. Дальше за полем я углядел то, что уже отчаялся встретить ближайшие пару-тройку часов - кусок дороги и редко мелькавшие машины. 

\- Смотри, - я схватился за заборные прутья и пихнул Дина локтем. – Дорога. Поймаем тачку и конец нашим мучениям.

Дин был не так оптимистичен.

\- Эйдан…

\- Не думаю, что нас засекут. Поле не такое уж и большое, успеем.

\- Эйдан, слушай…

\- Давай! Этот заповедник никогда не кончится, а там дорога, и у меня сейчас ноги отвалятся.

\- Эйдан, мать твою, дай мне сказать наконец!

\- Да что?! – я повернулся к нему.

Он стоял с недовольной рожей и смотрел на меня как на идиота.

\- И как ты собираешься на эту дорогу попасть?

\- Перелезем, бля, что непонятного?

Дин терпеливо вздохнул.

\- Я не полезу.

\- Ой, ладно тебе! Никто же не увидит. Давай, вспомни детство и…

\- Какое в жопу детство, Тернер? – Дин переступил с ноги на ногу, внимательно изучая свои замызганные ботинки, и сказал:

\- Он высокий.

И отвернулся.

И тут возникла пауза. Знаете, как в дешевых сериалах, когда главная героиня говорит, что больна раком. Ну или не раком, не важно, в общем, чем она там больна, но наступает вот такая вот многозначительная тишина, и все ждут непонятно чего. Будто она сейчас подскочит и скажет, что это шутка была. 

Деревья шумели в вышине, птицы орали на все лады, шум прибоя отдавался где-то позади, а я смотрел то на Дина, то на забор, то на дорогу.

\- Да брось, - я не верил, что он не мог перелезть. 

Ну да, забор почти вдвое его выше. Но ведь… блин. Ну нет. Как же так! 

Где-то в глубине леса оптимистично запела птица. Мне показалось, что она надо мной смеется.

– Дин… Я дальше не пойду.

Пусть делает, что хочет, но ДАЛЬШЕ Я НЕ ПОЙДУ НИЗАЧТО. 

Он злобно на меня зыркнул и поджал губы. Вот ведь упертый.

Ну, в общем… В ответ я не придумал ничего лучше, чем жалобно поднять брови. Да знаю я, знаю, что выглядело это полным идиотством! Не то чтобы я верил, что это подействует, ну не ругаться же мне с ним было, в самом-то деле! 

Откуда же мог я знать, что вот на это-то он и поведется.

Дин демонстративно закатил глаза, цокнул, потер свою рыжую бороду и сказал:

\- Только ради тебя, Тернер, я иду на это унижение. И если ты сейчас заржешь, я дам тебе в рожу.

Да я сам себе в рожу дам, Дин, только, пожалуйста, лезь уже.

Он подпрыгнул, ухватился руками за железные прутья, повисел немного и заскользил вниз. Попытался еще раз, с тем же успехом, а потом с чувством выполненного долга отряхнул от ржавчины руки и повернулся ко мне, посмотрев честными голубыми глазами.

\- Доволен? Теперь мы можем идти дальше?

Я стоял и думал, это он сейчас так пошутил неудачно, или действительно полагал, что я ему поверил? 

– Ты даже не старался! – когда спасение было так близко, я ничего не хотел знать о чертовом заповеднике с тонной комаров и корягами, лезущими под ноги. - Ну хочешь, я тебя подсажу? – сказал я и сурово так шагнул к нему.

\- Еще чего, - буркнул Дин, обхватил себя за плечи, отойдя от меня на пару шагов, и хмуро уставился на дорогу. 

Кажется, до него начало наконец доходить, что выбора особо и не было - либо я его закидываю на этот чертов забор, либо он лезет сам.

Полез, что еще ему оставалось. Выглядело это жутко смешно, но я честно старался не ржать. Я вообще старался не думать о том, какого черта мы делали. 

\- Может, все-таки помочь?

\- Отвали, Тернер.

Дин, чертыхаясь, карабкался – карабкался-таки, засранец! - вверх, я стоял внизу на подстраховке, щурясь от слепящего солнца, а с другой стороны забора уже подтягивались зрители. 

Мы их не сразу даже заметили-то. Кто-то подбадривающе засвистел, кто-то одобрительно хлопал, кто-то молча буравил нас взглядом. 

Дин поднял голову, да так и застыл, оседлав забор, с перекинутой на ту сторону ногой и съехавшей на затылок кепкой. Я тоже замер, готовый в любой момент дать деру. Неизвестно откуда заброшенный пустырь, сверкающий битым стеклом в закатных лучах, оброс странными обитателями. 

Такими, с которыми вряд ли захочешь водить знакомства или подсказывать дорогу на улице. 

Мы молча смотрели друг на друга. 

Между нами зашуршал пакет, подгоняемый ветром, словно прочерчивал негласную черту. Это было единственным звуком на заброшенном пустыре, если не считать редкого рева машин в отдалении. Ну прямо как в старых вестернах, ей-богу. 

\- Дин… - прошептал я.

Четверо парней внимательно наблюдали за нами. Скуластые, тощие как бродячие кошки, в цветастых рубашках и кожаных куртках, с торчащими из дырок на джинсах разбитыми коленками, с тяжелыми ботинками и увешанными на шеях украшениями. Они выглядели дикими и голодными, и водили своими острыми носами по воздуху, принюхиваясь к нам. 

\- Дин, - уже громче сказал я, - давай обратно. Валим отсюда.

\- Испугался? - он по-хулигански улыбнулся мне сверху. А потом перемахнул на ту сторону, неловко приземлившись на колени.

\- Дин, ты чего это удумал?

Да нет, не испугался я, блин, просто… А, ладно. 

Я схватился за прутья и полез следом. 

\- Когда мы доберемся домой, напомни, чтобы я тебе хорошенько врезал.

\- Обязательно.

Позади шумел листвой и птицами безопасный заповедник, который внезапно захотелось исходить вдоль и поперек, впереди, замерев, стояли четыре самых настоящих шакала. А Дин, засранец хренов, уверенно шагал вперед. Прямо к ним.

Я плелся следом, хрустя стеклом как обглоданными костями, засунув руки в карманы и напустив на себя суровый вид. Нарваться на уличных хулиганов – последнее, что я мог бы предположить, случись кому-нибудь спросить у меня, как я проведу последний перед отлетом день. Я тысячу лет не сталкивался с ними. Наверно, с тех пор, как мне бровь рассекли об тротуар, и вот ведь надо же было так вляпаться сейчас.

Когда мы подошли ближе, я смог лучше их рассмотреть. Издалека мне показалось, что это были подростки, но вблизи они неуловимо изменились и казались вообще людьми без возраста. Сначала я решил, что им лет девятнадцать-двадцать, но сейчас они выглядели на все сорок, хотя сорок я ни за что им не дал бы. Как будто время к ним совсем не прикасается. 

Двое курили какую-то вонючую сладкопахнущую хрень. Один что-то насвистывал, щелкая в такт пальцами, еще один ощупывал меня взглядом, сняв наушники, в которых продолжала реветь музыка.

Защитные талисманы, амулеты и прочая шейная дребедень ярко сверкнули на солнце, когда самый тощий шагнул вперед. Дин обворожительно улыбнулся ему, продемонстрировав ямочки на щеках, и сказал совершенно серьезно:

\- Большая Птица все еще в гнезде? 

Я, признаться, так и охренел. 

Я не знал, что и думать. Вот ей-богу, не знал. 

Потому что обычно такое не говорят, если рядом нету камер и не бегают статисты с гримерами. А Дин сказал. Вот так запросто - метр с кепкой от земли, руки в карманах, джинсы сползают с задницы, весь в песке – взял и сказал. И теперь наслаждался нашими офигевшими физиономиями, хитро улыбаясь.

Потому что охренел не я один. Шакал замер, вытаращился на нас как на пришельцев, промычал задушено что-то и умотал в то самое заброшенное здание, поднимая клубы пыли. Остальные припустили за ним.

За подмогой, решил я.

Сейчас их оттуда вывалит целая толпа и нам крышка.

\- Все хорошо, Эйдан, - Дин успокаивающе положил мне руку на спину. – Я знаю этих ребят. Пошли.

***

Меня усадили в какое-то замызганное кресло, оказавшееся горой подушек, накрытых покрывалом. Они тут же расползлись, и сидел я практически на полу. Кто-то всунул мне в руки стакан, сурово напутствовав «Залпом!», еще один вывалил мне на колени целую кучу побрякушек, которые обычно вешают на шею, третий протягивал портсигар с самокрутками. Я вежливо отказывался и пытался осмотреться. 

Мы очутились в прокуренном полумраке старого заброшенного цеха. Огромные механические бандуры были уставлены бутылками и обвешаны цветастыми одеялами, где-то во мраке коридора играла музыка, но я так и не смог определить, была ли это запись или живое исполнение. Через все помещение тянулась ржавая железная лента, составленная из круглых цилиндров. Видимо, когда-то по ней пускали коробки или какую-нибудь продукцию, типа мыла или запчастей для аккумуляторов. Она вылезала из стены и уползала в темный туннель где-то на уровне второго этажа. На бетонном полу подсыхали лужи, от которых ощутимо несло спиртом. Стены были обклеены плакатами каких-то групп и футбольных команд, а там где их не хватало – тускнели странные рисунки. Как я ни пытался, так и не смог понять, что же все-таки там нарисовано. Люди, их тут было не меньше двадцати, бродили, сидели на полах, курили, говорили, гипнотизировали старый маленький телевизор, в котором крутили черно-белое кино про индейцев, и не обращали на меня никакого внимания. Я высматривал Дина и вообще чувствовал себя неуютно. А Дин, как назло, свалил куда-то за эти огромные железные махины, оставив меня один на один с кучкой этих… с этими… с этой компанией.

Я сидел в углу, вытянув гудящие ноги, курил и с опаской принюхивался к той бурде, которую мне дали. Пахла она убийственно, да и на вид была такой же - густая, словно бычья кровь, матовая и липкая. 

\- Вот эти от сглаза, эти от поноса. Этот, смотри как блестит, от несчастной любви, - парень в заляпанной машинным маслом майке с надписью «Я живу сегодня» с жонглерской ловкостью раскладывал у меня на ногах камушки на шнурках и вязаные браслеты. – Этот на удачу, эти два отпугивают души мертвых жен.

Он заглядывал мне в глаза и разве что на шею их не вешал. У него самого висело таких штук пятьдесят, не меньше. И вообще весь он был в значках, в браслетах по локоть, татуированный и прыщавый. Дреды, обвешанные бусинами, подозрительно позвякивали. Но несмотря на всю эту подростковую муть, выглядел он чуть ли не стариком.

\- А вот, хочешь покурить? У меня разные есть. Эти расслабляют, с этими можно путешествовать по мирам, а вот эти вызывают чудовищ, - он начал вытряхивать из многочисленных карманов самокрутки. – Эти обеспечивают стояк, от этих блевать тянет. А вот эта на вес золота. Очищает разум, сразу поймешь, что к чему в этом мире. Бери, дарю, тебя как зовут?

\- Я… эм… спасибо, не нужно, - до меня внезапно дошло, что этот тощий парень предлагал мне самую настоящую дурь. – Эйдан. Я Эйдан.

Он замер, несколько мгновений вглядываясь в мое лицо неестественно расширившимися зрачками, потом пошкребал прыщ на подбородке и промычал «угу». 

\- А еще у меня флейта есть, из бамбука. Сам делал. На, держи.

\- Спасибо, конечно, но я не умею играть на флейте, - я начал озираться по сторонам, надеясь поскорее свалить.

\- Так самое время научиться! Смотри, эти пальцы кладешь сюда, а эти…

Увидев знакомый светлый затылок, я подскочил. Все стекляшки, ремешки и самокрутки тут же посыпались на пол. Стакан с ядерной смесью не пойми чего я неловко опрокинул, и убойный запах спирта тут же ударил мне в нос. Пробормотав извинения, я кинулся к Дину.

– В свой последний день ты будешь жалеть, что так и не научился играть! - крикнул он мне вслед.

Прозвучало это настолько пафосно, что я невольно рассмеялся. 

Мне завтра улетать в Ирландию к Саре, а я буду учиться играть на флейте среди обдолбленных наркоманов на заброшенном заводе где-то в пригороде Веллингтона?

***

\- Кто это такие? - шепотом спросил я Дина, пока нас с улицы вели по темным коридорам.

\- Безумцы, пророки, - он пожал плечами, - колдуны и просто просветленные. 

Тогда-то я ему не поверил, и, как оказалось, зря. 

Безумцев здесь действительно было дофига. Не то чтобы я сталкивался с ними раньше, чтобы уметь безошибочно определять, но на нормальных людей эти уж точно не тянули. Думаю, вы понимаете, о чем я.

Кое-как отбившись от чокнутого флейтиста я кинулся к выходу, но Дина так и не догнал. Пока огибал стайки спящих – или обдолбленных? – обитателей, стараясь не наступить им на ноги, он опять исчез. 

Чувствовал себя Алисой, бегущей за белым кроликом. 

Поймаю этого кролика, поотрываю ему все уши, вот честно.

Но зато мне наконец-то удалось выбраться на свежий воздух. И признаться, вздохнул я с облегчением. Находится в полутемном цехе с кучкой наркоманов, проявляющих нездоровый интерес, не самое веселое занятие, это точно. 

На пустыре какие-то подростки гоняли мяч. Выглядели они также, как и те, от которых я только что сбежал, только что были поактивней и не лезли ко мне со своим барахлом. Я подумывал о том, чтобы поймать машину прямо сейчас, а Дин пусть как хочет. Оставлю его тут одного и поделом ему. В любом случае, он сказал, что знает этих людей, так что ничего такого уж ужасного с ним здесь не случится. 

Ну, в общем, я решил ему дать еще пару минут и прикурил, встав в тени. Случайно бросив взгляд на надпись на стене: «Чуешь, чем пахнет?», непроизвольно принюхался. Ничем особенным не пахло. Пахло обычным вечером, пыльным, нагретым за день воздухом, и чуть-чуть морским бризом. Ну, еще из открытой двери тянуло сладковатым дымом и перегаром. 

И вот, пока я водил носом по воздуху, краем глаза наблюдая за играющими и думая, ждать ли Дина, ко мне прошаркал старичок в синей потертой форме, перекатывая во рту мундштук трубки. 

\- Что-то я тебя здесь раньше не встречал, парниша.

Я чуть сигарету не уронил. 

У меня возникло нехорошее подозрение, что передо мной стоял сторож. Захотелось удрать, и как можно скорее. Но я подумал, что выглядеть это будет глупо, и потому остался на месте, незаметно вытирая вдруг вспотевшие ладони о джинсы.

Ну что я мог ему ответить? С одной стороны, я был несказанно рад этому замечанию. Не имею привычки шастать по веллингтонским притонам, знаете ли. Ну, а с другой стороны, сторож на охраняемой территории ничего хорошего не предвещал, сами понимаете. 

Хотя выглядел он вполне безобидно. Низкий, морщинистый, с белой окладистой бородой и каким-то просто непередаваемым пофигизмом во взгляде. Чубук его трубки был сделан в виде обнаженных женских ног. Он даже чем-то был похож на Хэмингуэйя, подумалось мне в тот момент. 

\- Я ненадолго, - чувствовал я себя до смешного глупо. – Я жду моего друга, мы сейчас уйдем.

И на всякий случай добавил:

\- Я ничего здесь не трогал.

Хэмингуэй обреченно махнул рукой:

\- А-а, здесь уже все до тебя растащили. 

С таким-то сторожем оно и не удивительно, подумал я, но вслух, разумеется, ничего не сказал. Стоял и молчал как дурак, мысленно проклиная Дина. А старик тем временем косил на меня прищуренным хитрым глазом, попыхивая трубкой. 

М-да, ждал, что я поддержу разговор. 

Именно этого-то он и ждал, точно вам говорю. Просто понимаете, в чем дело. Я вам сейчас объясню. В тот момент до меня наконец-то дошло, что Новая Зеландия полна таких вот чудиков. Ведь раньше-то я о них только слышал полушутливые рассказы от Дина. Дин называл это местным менталитетом, ну а я держал свое мнение при себе. 

А теперь вот сам убедился.

\- Тогда что же вы тут охраняете?

Он кивнул на парней, один из которых забил гол и теперь бегал, задрав майку на голову.

\- Шалопаев этих, – и вновь искоса взглянул на меня, да с таким видом, будто бы ждал, что я кинусь их защищать.

Я молчал. 

Но старик, видимо, увидел во мне благодарного слушателя, и так вдохновенно начал вещать про то, что такие заводы уже не строят, а этот конкретный так и совсем никому не нужен, и единственное, чем может еще послужить заброшенный бетонный динозавр, так это напоминанием о былых временах, когда страна процветала, а деревья были выше и мир гораздо чище, не то, что теперь, теперь-то из мира исчезли все ценности, и приходится отныне этому заброшенному заводу хранить в своих недрах следы былого величия и кучку наркоманов.

Я продолжал молчать. Хотя его грозной отповедью конечно был впечатлен.

– Но ты явно не из них. Ты меня изрядно удивил, сказав, что у тебя здесь есть друг. Эти ребята с такими как ты не водятся.

\- Не то чтобы меня это огорчало, - выдохнул я.

Старик фыркнул, словно и не ожидал другого ответа.

В этот момент на поле завязалась потасовка. Двое что-то орали на местном диалекте и тыкали пальцем в импровизированные ворота, представляющие собой сброшенные в кучу автомобильные шины. Тот, который только что бегал с задранной майкой, рвался в драку, но его держали трое. Не очень-то они и старались – ему все-таки удалось один раз заехать по уху сопернику. Остальные присели покурить, наблюдая за представлением. 

Ну хорошо. 

А с такими, как Дин, значит, водятся? 

Еще немного повыясняв отношения и презрительно плюнув друг другу под ноги, они пришли к какому-то соглашению, и толпа ринулась к противоположным воротам. Тот, которому дали в ухо, отсчитал несколько шагов от шин, установил мяч и начал прицеливаться. 

Ладно.

\- И что же во мне не так?

А старик только и ждал этого моего вопроса.

\- Ты слишком правильный. 

От неожиданности я даже дымом подавился. 

\- Готов поспорить на мою трубку, ты впервые в подобном месте, - он обвел взглядом пустырь. – Самоотверженно строишь карьеру и обжимаешься со своей девушкой исключительно в кровати. 

Я вот, признаться, как-то растерялся. Внезапный сеанс доморощенного психоанализа от местного сторожа последнее, что можно ожидать в конце трудового дня, согласитесь. 

\- И не надо мне возражать, что так живет большинство, и это нормально.

\- Это вы сейчас на себя намекаете в качестве альтернативы, или на них? – ответил я довольно резко.

Старик рассмеялся.

\- Я не хотел тебя задеть. Ты ведь сам спросил.

Ну да. Но ведь и я не ожидал такого.

\- Простите.

Я затянулся слишком резко и закашлялся. 

М-да. 

Да что за бред, в самом-то деле.

\- Разве плохо иметь четкий жизненный план и придерживаться принципов? Ну и все в таком духе? – Я неопределенно повертел рукой в воздухе. – Это намного лучше, чем курить травку, - и кивнул на дверь, из которой вышел.

Черт возьми, я поверить не мог, что беседую о том, как жить, с незнакомым стариком, ужасно похожим на Хэмигнуэйя, и наблюдаю, как несколько явно нетрезвых парней гоняют почти сдувшийся мяч по убитому полю где-то в пригороде Веллингтона. 

Вот честное слово, просто не мог поверить!

\- Да нет, нормально это, - он осторожно прочистил горло и покосился на меня. – Все дело в приоритетах. У кого-то есть план, а кто-то вообще это не контролирует, живя тем, что происходит в данный момент. – Старик тихо хмыкнул. - Ты взгляда от дороги оторвать не можешь, ты весь там, на трассе, а не здесь сейчас.

\- Дешевая философия заброшенных пустырей, - пробормотал я себе под нос. 

Вся эта натянутая патетика местных жителей уже начинала порядком раздражать. Менталитет, как же.

Но отчего-то я почувствовал себя уязвленным. 

И еще мне было интересно, что бы он сказал о Дине.

\- Они, - внезапно старик махнул рукой на дверь, - потомки маори. Поставили на конвейер местную магию и продают туристам барахло всякое. 

Сторож настолько резко сменил тему, что я не сразу сообразил, о чем это он толкует. Но тут я вспомнил, как вдоль дорог видел расстеленные покрывала с гроздями всех тех штук, которые мне на колени высыпал обкуренный парень. 

\- Подождите, - пораженный, я вытащил сигарету изо рта. - Они что, _продавцы сувениров_? 

\- Ну да.

Безумцы, пророки и просветленные значит? Дин, ты придурок, я почти поверил тебе!

А сторож тем временем продолжал:

\- Большая часть – потомки колдунов маори, остальные – из мориори. Эти вот, - он кивнул на доморощенных футболистов, - пакеха. 

Он взглянул на меня.

\- Э-хе, ты что же, ничего не знаешь?

Я покачал головой. Сказал, что понятия не имею, кто это такие. 

Он сел на прогретую за день землю и начал выбивать свою трубку об подошву ботинок. 

Ладно, сказал старик, слушай. Я подошел поближе.

\- Мориори с Чатемских островов. Это здесь, неподалеку, - он махнул рукой в сторону моря, откуда мы с Дином пришли. – Аборигены. Мало чем отличались от маори, только не столь кровожадны. Всю жизнь работали на полях – как тогда, так и сейчас. Разве что уборка зерна сменилась работой в фирмах – на тех полях теперь сплошь офисы стоят и компании. Они были захвачены местными, потом колонистами, потом ассимилировались. Ну, как сказать, ассимилировались… Большую часть вырезали, остальных загнали в рабство. Сейчас, конечно, все эти племенные различия стерлись, но кое-что сохранилось и передалось потомкам - кто-то делает талисманы, ну а кто-то закручивает отменную дурь. 

\- А они? – я указал на тех, кого старик назвал «пакеха».

\- А эти потомки конкистадоров. Первых европейцев, вступивших на нашу землю. 

\- И что делают они? Вызывают дождь? Заклинают змей?

\- Да нет, - старик пожал плечами и вновь набил трубку. – Просто мяч гоняют.

***

Невероятно, но Дин раздобыл нам машину.

Пока я трепался со стариком, он договорился с кем-то, и нам выкатили огромный розовый кадиллак. Это было ужасное зрелище – в наклейках и птичьем дерьме, с позолоченными дисками и розовой обивкой. Но мне уже было все равно, я жаждал поскорее свалить и даже был согласен на этого монстра. 

\- Черт подери, Эйдан, ты только подумай, точно такой Элвис подарил своей маме!

Дин светился как начищенный пятак, скакал вокруг нее и разве что в лобовое стекло не целовал. Он тут же сел на водительское сиденье и лихо вырулил на трассу. Я наблюдал в боковое зеркало, как нас вышли провожать все. Даже Хемингуэй там был. 

Блин, как космонавтов, ей-богу.

Наверное, они просто изрядно удивились, увидев, что этот динозавр еще мог двигаться. А Дин восторженно оглаживал розовый руль, вжимая педаль в пол, и копался в бардачке со старенькими аудиокассетами, скидывая их мне на колени.

\- Дин, он же ужасен.

\- Воу-воу, полегче, Тернер! – он в шутку ткнул меня локтем. – Вот скажи мне, когда ты последний раз катался на розовом кадиллаке, а?

\- Никогда, слава богу.

\- Вот видишь! Тебе выпал такой шанс…

\- Прокатиться на машине мамочки Элвиса? 

\- Балбес. Знаешь, сколько людей хотело бы посидеть здесь? А ты не ценишь.

Зато оценили другие. Нам сигналили вслед, обгоняли и показывали большой палец, кто-то даже фотографировал, высунувшись из окна. 

\- Ну охренеть теперь, - бормотал я себе под нос, вытряхивая последнюю сигарету из пачки. 

День уже клонился к вечеру. Мимо мелькали одноэтажные дома, облепившие склоны зеленых холмов, тучи собирались на горизонте, в открытое окно задувал ветер, под бампером что-то подозрительно гудело, но Дин ехал ровно и быстро, а я перебирал кассеты.

\- Здесь нет ничего приличного!

\- Просто признай, что ты не разбираешься в хорошей музыке.

\- Когда это ЗиЗиТоп успели стать хорошей музыкой?

\- Еще до твоего рождения, малыш, - Дин сочувственно похлопал меня по плечу.

Вот ведь ублюдок! Не намного же он меня и старше.

\- Окей. Рори Галлахер?

\- О, нет, лимит ирландцев в этой машине и так зашкаливает! 

\- Он хороший гитарист, Дин.

\- Да я не спорю, но еще одного жуткого акцента мои уши не выдержат.

\- И как ты меня только терпишь с моим ужасным ирландским, о носитель новозеландской каши во рту?

\- Сам удивляюсь.

Мы встретились взглядом в зеркале заднего вида, и он мне подмигнул, нагло ухмыляясь.

\- Бон Джови?

\- Я выпрыгну в окно на полном ходу.

\- Леннон?

\- Давай вечер памяти пацифистам устроим как-нибудь в следующий раз?

\- Блин, тебе прям не угодить. О, может Абба заинтересует?

\- Только попробуй, Тернер… - Дин нехорошо прищурился. 

Ха, он и правда решил, что я всерьез? 

\- Это тебе за безумцев и пророков.

\- Один-один, чувак, - Дин покаянно поднял руки, но я видел, как напряглись его губы, чтобы не заржать. Вот ведь скотина новозеландская! 

\- Ну хоть Джим Моррисон тебя устроит?

\- Вполне.

\- У тебя отвратительные вкусы в музыке.

\- Конечно. И еще мне нравятся розовые кадиллаки, - Дин по-мальчишески улыбнулся.

\- Просто удивительно, как я тебя терплю?

Мы вновь встретились взглядом в зеркале, и я показал ему язык. В ответ он рассмеялся.

Вокруг мелькали холмы, холмы и холмы, за ними что-то желтело, и угадывались очертания гор, но я не был точно уверен. Возможно, это были не горы, а уже город, затопленный серым смогом.

\- Сфотографируй меня.

Дин протянул мне свой телефон, а сам облокотился на опущенное стекло, с дебильной ухмылкой уставившись в объектив и сдвинув кепку на затылок.

\- Сделай лицо серьезней, ты выглядишь как идиот.

\- А ты держи ровнее, горизонт заваливаешь.

\- Лучше бы за дорогой следил, умник.

Нас обгоняли редкие машины, и ветер со свистом врывался в открытые окна. Мы чувствовали себя семнадцатилетними подростками, взявшими без спроса отцовский автомобиль, и впервые полной грудью вдыхали ветер свободы. Хотелось просто рассмеяться или высунуться из окна и что-нибудь закричать в высокое синее небо. Дин смотрел на меня со снисходительной улыбкой, но мне было все равно, я чувствовал себя счастливым. 

А за окном холмы сменились кукурузными полями, и чистый воздух с моря уступил дорожной пыли. Дин барабанил пальцами по рулю и ужасно фальшивил, совершенно не попадая в ноты. 

Дорога совсем опустела, и мы были одни на трассе. 

\- Как ты с ними познакомился?

\- О, - он прищурился, всем своим видом показывая, что пришло время охренительных историй. – Случилось это в безлюдном месте, в темную-темную ночь…

\- Черт, я серьезно!

\- Ну так и я не шучу. В небе висела кровавая луна, а из кустов слышался подозрительный шорох…

Вот придурок. 

Я отвернулся к окну.

\- Сторож…

\- Тот старик в фуражке?

\- …да. Он сказал, что такие, как они, не знакомятся с такими, как я.

\- Ого! Звучит так, будто ты болен, - он натянуто рассмеялся и бросил внимательный взгляд на меня через зеркало заднего вида.

\- Сказал, у нас разные приоритеты, - я смотрел на него в упор. – Как ты с ними познакомился? Без дураков, Дин.

Он пожал плечами и уставился на пустую дорогу.

\- Поехал кататься на велосипеде за город и заблудился. Когда стемнело, один из них случайно нашел меня, трясущегося от холода, с разбитыми коленками, всего в соплях и с проткнутой шиной. Привел к себе, накормил, а потом отвез домой. Вот и вся история.

М-да.

\- И что, это все?

\- Ну.. - Дин замялся, неуверенно покосившись на меня. - Есть еще кое-что. 

Я затаил дыхание.

\- Отец мне потом так всыпал, что я неделю не мог сидеть, - сказал этот придурок и заржал.

\- И поделом тебе, – ответил я злорадно. 

\- Вот значит как?

Дин резко крутанул руль, и нас занесло на встречную. Я, совершенно не ожидавший такого подлого подвоха, неуклюже завалился ему на колени и завопил:

\- Придурок!

Он засмеялся и вывернул обратно. Меня отшвырнуло к дверце.

И тут в бампере что-то щелкнуло, зарычало, мотор пару раз надсадно кашлянул и заглох.  
Несколько мгновений мы сидели в полной тишине, таращась друг на друга, а потом я застонал, уронив голову на руки.

Идиот. 

Господи, ну какой же идиот. Я не знал, чего мне хотелось больше – рассмеяться или хорошенько ему врезать. Все дурацкие ситуации, в которые я попадал с тех пор как оказался на этих островах, были связаны исключительно с ним, честное слово. 

Вокруг раскинулись поля с кукурузой, и ни души. Только Дин, тихо матерясь, раз за разом проворачивал ключ в замке зажигания. 

Пока он пытался завести эту колымагу, я проклинал все – Дина, Новую Зеландию, пустую трассу и производителей сигарет. Ведь у меня не осталось ни одной. Я оказался один на один с розовым монстром хрен знает где. 

А из динамиков мне сочувствовал Моррисон:

_\- Это конец, мой прекрасный друг. Это конец.*_

Это конец, повторил я про себя. 

Вот так оно и бывает, да. Слишком правильные, как сказал тот чокнутый старик, ирландцы погибают в розовых кадиллаках среди кукурузы по вине тупых шуток новозеландцев. 

Мимо нас пронесся грузовик, даже не притормозив. Я смотрел поднимающимся вслед ему клубам пыли и вяло размышлял о том, умеет ли Дин чинить машины. 

В такую идиотскую ситуацию я еще не попадал ни разу в жизни. Позвони мне сейчас Сара, я даже не представлял, как ей все объяснить.

\- У тебя случайно покурить нет?

\- Покурить?.. Ах, покурить?! Да я сейчас вообще должен был собирать вещи, меня, между прочим, девушка дома ждет, а я тут с тобой торчу посреди этого чертового поля! Покурить, блять!

Пока я сидел и с упоением орал, он сумел завести мотор.

\- Заткнись уже.

Дальше мы ехали молча.

 

______________________________________________  
*The Doors «The End».

***

Чем ближе мы подъезжали к городу, тем угрюмей становился Дин. 

Я пытался завязать разговор, но он либо отмалчивался, либо бубнил что-то неразборчиво, сильнее натягивая кепку на глаза. И сбрасывал скорость через каждые шесть-семь километров. 

Наверное, думал, что я не замечу.

\- Нам еще долго ехать?

\- Что это там вдалеке?

\- Может быть в бардачке завалялась пачка сигарет?

Молчание. Молчание. Молчание.

Я казался сам себе космической станцией, посылающей сигналы в космос в поисках разумной жизни. Но разумная жизнь на все мои попытки наладить контакт безмолвно отвечала гордо поднятым средним пальцем. 

Прекрасно, думал я. Не очень-то и хотелось. 

Если у него испортилось настроение, то уж я-то тут совершенно ни при чем. Я завтра вообще улечу, а он пусть бесится, сколько ему влезет.

Кассета кончилась, и никто из нас ее не перевернул.

Мы уже подъезжали к окраине города, тишина давила на уши и я не выдержал:

\- Было бы забавно приехать завтра в аэропорт на этой машине.

Дин только плотнее сжал губы, вцепившись в руль. Очевидно, ему это забавным не казалось.

\- А Сара, наверное, уже приготовила колканнон. Ты знаешь, она его так потряса…

Дин резко ударил ладонью по клаксону. Я от неожиданности подпрыгнул на сиденье и на всякий случай отодвинулся от него подальше.

\- Ты чего?

Я настороженно следил, как побелели костяшки пальцев на руле.

\- Ничего, - буркнул Дин, - завтра увидишь свою ненаглядную Сару. - Он сверлил взглядом показавшуюся впереди автозаправку и серое обшарпанное кафе.

-Эм.. ну да, - я непонимающе моргнул, - она сказала, что в Дублине гроза, но рейс, я надеюсь, не отменят. Сара…

\- Надо заправиться, - перебил меня Дин. 

До заправки я больше не проронил ни слова.

Когда мы завернули на бетонную площадку, я тут же выскочил за сигаретами.

***

Она говорит:

\- Что же Дин в тебе нашел?

… в тот самый момент, когда я отсчитываю мелочь.

Это было обычное придорожное автозаправочное кафе, каких миллионы по всему миру. Полупустое – девушка и двое парней, один из которых не отрывал взгляда от официантки, болтавшей по телефону, а второй шуршал журналом комиксов. Собака, слишком уж болезная на вид, жалась к стене возле окна, наверно, в том месте проходила труба отопления. 

Я подошел к стойке и попросил сигарет.

Она говорит:

\- Он стал совсем сумасшедшим из-за тебя.

… пока я пытаюсь сообразить, нужна ли мне новая зажигалка, или старая еще на что-то годится.

Здесь было накурено и пахло дешевым кофе. Пепельницы блестели на пустых столешницах, под потолком вентилятор лениво гонял горячий воздух. Она сидела за стойкой, закинув ногу на ногу, и внимательно смотрела на меня, пока я расплачивался с официантом. Я взял две пачки, на всякий случай, с Дином ведь никогда нельзя знать наперед, и когда мне уже в голову пришла мысль об автографе, она сказала это.

\- Что, простите? - медленно произнес я, почувствовав себя неуютно под ее внимательным взглядом. – Вы меня верно с кем-то перепутали.

Она хмыкнула, поболтав чашкой с кофе. Парень с комиксами бросил на нас безразличный взгляд и вновь уткнулся в журнал. Я распихивал сдачу по карманам.

\- Это вряд ли. У него же весь дом в твоих набросках, - она мягко улыбнулась. - Ты Эйдан.

Глупо спрашивать: «Откуда вы знаете, кто я?», когда работаешь актером.

И еще глупее спрашивать, у кого там дом в моих портретах. Потому что это не мое дело. Потому что передо мной сидел незнакомый человек, и ее печальные истории интересовали меня в последнюю очередь после такого безумного дня. Потому что, черт подери, я был в Новой Зеландии с сумасшедшими новозеландцами, и их хваленого особенного менталитета, а также виртуозного умения допекать меня хватило сегодня на месяц вперед, спасибо, больше не надо. Но не пришлось ничего спрашивать, она сама сказала.

\- Он очень изменился за эти пару лет. В глазах что-то появилось, - она перевела взгляд в окно. 

Я тоже посмотрел туда. 

Дин держал в руках бензиновый шланг, отсчитывая литры, и последние лучи закатного солнца высветляли его медовый затылок и худую спину. 

И тут я почувствовал внутри какое-то странное смятение. От того, как на него светило солнце. Нет, ну то есть оно светило, конечно, на всех, но на него – как-то всегда по-особенному. Он стоял там - один - и его вытянутая тень уползала на восток, а дорожная пыль искрилась вокруг, как золотая пыльца, когда вытряхиваешь одеяло. Дин был словно весь пропитан этим заходящим солнцем, как мед пропитывает хлеб.

\- Девушки всегда такое замечают. Когда появляется кто-то другой. Меньше настоящих улыбок, больше глупых отговорок, - она отвернулась. Улыбка вышла у нее доброй и растерянной. - Он часто шептал твое имя.

Я тупо переводил взгляд с нее на Дина и обратно. 

Я не совсем улавливал, о чем, собственно, идет речь. 

Точнее, я вообще нихрена не понял. Ну, разве только, что я кого-то сделал сумасшедшим, и ее это, кажется, расстроило. Еще парочка таких вот знакомств с местными и я окончательно спячу сам, честное слово.

А потом в голове что-то щелкнуло, и до меня вдруг дошло, что она - та самая Сара, о которой мне как-то обмолвился Дин еще в самом начале нашего знакомства. 

\- Вы - Сара… ээ… Уилкс?

Честно говоря, в тот момент мне и в голову не пришло спросить, как она оказалась здесь. Поначалу, когда отдельные слова, наконец, стали доходить до меня и складываться в общую картину, я все никак не мог взять в толк, почему она говорит это мне. 

Под потолком жужжала муха, стеклянные бутылки отсвечивали в глаз, слова эхом звенели в ушах, в голове все бродили идиотские сравнения про мед и солнце. Потом я почувствовал, как сердце вдруг сжалось в странном испуге, а горло защекотало от смеха, и до меня, кажется, наконец дошло, почему она говорила это мне. 

У меня так часто бывает, знаете. Кто-то вскрикивает, кто-то падает в обморок, у кого-то перехватывает дыхание, а я с детства на все реагирую смехом. Не раз за это получал от матери, когда нужно было делать серьезное лицо, а меня распирало. 

Сара смотрела с какой-то, черт подери, нежностью и смирившимся пониманием, а я не знал, что сказать, и беспомощно пялился на нее в ответ.

Господи, да что на это можно было сказать?! 

Извините, я не хотел?

Странная, пронзительная тишина повисла между нами. Шелест деревьев слышался с улицы через открытую дверь. В углу тихо гудел холодильник с пивом. Официантка трещала по телефону. Парень шуршал журналом. Дин, ничего не подозревающий Дин, уже сигналил мне, чтобы я поторапливался.

\- Он ничего не сказал тебе, - это был даже не вопрос.

А у меня вдруг словно появилась тысяча легких – я задыхался от воздуха и не мог вздохнуть. Хотелось крикнуть: «Ха-ха! Отличная шутка! Где тут у вас камера – куда мне махать?» или: «Это Дин все подстроил, да? Опять он меня разыграл?», но из горла лезли только нескончаемые глупые «Что?».

\- Что? – Получилось хрипло и жалко. Я улыбался как последний дурак.

В голове было пусто, в ушах звенело, в груди стало тяжело и жарко – не знаю, от чего так. Словно мне сказали, что я все это время ходил по краю обрыва, и вот я замер, в ужасе осознавая, что так оно и есть. Мне срочно нужно было переключиться, подумать о чем угодно другом, только не о том, что она сейчас сказала, но мысли скакали как сумасшедшие вокруг ее слов, упорно не желая меня слушаться.

Я смотрел ей в глаза, выискивая искорки зарождающегося смеха, потому что ну не может же быть правдой то, что она сейчас мне тут наплела. Дин не рисует моих портретов, не шепчет моего имени, не сходит с ума, мы с ним просто дружим, вместе пьем пиво после рабочего дня и смотрим фильмы, иногда ходим на пляж, или он возит меня по своим любимым местам, знакомит со своими друзьями, но ничего такого, господи боже мой, что, блин, за фигню она несет тут?

Нет.

Нет.

_Нет._

Я беспомощно огляделся и вновь наткнулся глазами на Дина со смешанным чувством страха и изумления.  
Она говорит о каком-то неправильном, чужом Дине. О том Дине, которого я совершенно не знаю. 

Она спятила. Да, совершенно точно, она спятила. 

Тот Дин, с которым я дружу вот уже два года, не может, ПРОСТО НЕ МОЖЕТ быть таким. Он веселый, простой, добрый парень, любит пошутить и всегда готов помочь, поддержать, он мой друг, но не… ничего такого, вы что, смеетесь?

Почему никто не выскакивает из-за прилавка и не вопит: «Стоп, снято!»?

Почему она так на меня смотрит?

Почему, черт подери, исчез весь воздух?

Почему…

-Вы… вы это сейчас что… вы серьезно?

В ее глазах мелькнуло сожаление. 

\- Хотелось бы мне ошибаться. 

У нее был такой взгляд… такой вот, знаете, уже заранее прощающий и понимающий, что смех застрял у меня в горле. 

Дин сигналил, а я все никак не мог уложить в голове то, что сейчас услышал. 

Несмотря на все мои «нет-нет-нет-это-не-Дин», испуганно бьющиеся в голове, я с ужасом понимал, что сколько бы я не вопил тут сейчас, но все-таки уже подспудно чувствовал - это и есть самая настоящая правда. Такая правда, в которую отчего-то веришь сразу, окончательно и бесповоротно. 

Сара посмотрела в окно и фыркнула. Она совсем не удивилась этому жуткому кадиллаку. Похоже, это было совершенно в духе Дина. 

А то, что она мне сказала – тоже в духе Дина? 

Он опять вдавил клаксон, распугивая местных ворон, и начал подгазовывать, намекая, что если я сейчас не вытащу свою задницу, он уедет без меня.

\- Иди, - Сара кивнула в сторону машины, - он ждет тебя.

Я ошарашено хлопал глазами и… знаете, это было жутко – то, что произошло, что мы сказали друг другу, что Дин стоит там один ждет, а мы с ней здесь, эти все слова, и ее взгляд, ну то есть, я имею в виду, я совершенно не понимал, ПОЧЕМУ она это сделала и ЧТО она от меня хочет, а главное, что же ТЕПЕРЬ-ТО, теперь, когда… когда Дин м-меня… он…

Вот бывают в жизни моменты, когда все вокруг воспринимаешь четко и ярко, но мозг словно отключили. Будто бы кто-то махнул спортивным флажком, но куда бежать, не показал. Я чувствовал, что должен был что-то сказать, спросить, в конце концов, какого хрена она мне это все вывалила, но язык словно приклеился к горлу, и я не смог выдавить из себя ни слова.

Я не помню, как пришибленный вышел и молча сел на свое место, я не помню, что спросил у меня Дин, я не помню, что я ответил. Я пялился на дорогу пустым взглядом и пытался уложить в голове все то, что я знал о Дине и то, что мне сказала его Сара. 

Словно кадры черно-белого фильма вспоминался наш серфинг и мои попытки не придушить одного слишком ерничающего засранца, и залитый пивом диван, когда пьяный Дин неуклюже завалился мне на колени, пытаясь дотянуться до пульта, и наш смех, когда он, с розой в зубах, висел на моих руках в нелепом па для календаря ПиДжею, закинув ногу мне на бедро, пока я поддерживал его под шею и поясницу, и наши шатания по пляжу допоздна, и его вещи в моем трейлере, и военное обмундирование, которое Дин подбирал для меня на фотосессию, и... 

_Неужели все это время?_

Черт бы тебя побрал, Дин, что же ты наделал?

_Завтра увидишь свою ненаглядную Сару._

\- Дин…

Он повернулся ко мне, бесхитростно подняв светлые брови и чуть улыбнувшись. Его кепка лежала на панели управления, отчего примятая челка теперь смешно топорщилась. Дин…

Не знаю, что я ожидал увидеть в его глазах. 

Ну не было там ничего такого! 

Он всегда так на меня смотрел - теплые лучики в уголках, тепло в глубине серо-голубых глаз, чуть подрагивающие брови, обманчиво мягкая линия ресниц - они первые выдают Дина, когда ему в голову стукает какая-нибудь сумасшедшая идея, вертикальная морщинка на переносице, ее не видно, пока он не улыбнется. Мягкость, теплота и – неужели я только сейчас заметил? – какое-то тихое, светлое счастье. 

Мысль хлестнула обжигающей пощечиной - _он всегда так на меня смотрел._

Дин… зачем? _Зачем?_

\- Да?

Я с трудом сглотнул, не представляя, что сказать.

\- Нет, ничего.

Он, еще пару мгновений поизучав мое лицо, отвернулся и включил фары, рассеивая сумерки вокруг. Ночные мотыльки и бабочки бились в лобовое стекло и отпрыгивали обратно во тьму, телефон вибрировал в кармане, принимая вызов, а у меня глаза, наверное, были с блюдца. 

Потому что… ну… черт, хотите знать? Я чувствовал себя каким-то врачом-садистом, который должен сказать страшный диагноз ничего не подозревающему пациенту. И от взгляда этого, спокойного, счастливого, так погано становилось на душе, что хотелось самому себе врезать.

Там, в Ирландии, меня ждала Сара, родители и поездка в Италию. Здесь был сумасшедший Дин и весь мир у наших ног.

Я отвернулся к окну и закрыл глаза.

На острова опускалась ночь.


	2. Часть вторая.

_— Я был котом, — шепчет он непослушными губами._

_— Ну и славно, — отзывается Табаки. — А теперь поспи._

Вот послушайте, я расскажу вам, как океан забирает сердца.

Ребенком я часто гулял по берегу, всматриваясь в бесконечную даль океана. Шум волн наполнял меня, и было в нем нечто незыблемое, умиротворяющая вечность плескалась возле голых щиколоток, мягко уходя меж пальцев в песок. С тех пор минуло много лет, но ритм морского сердца все также манит стать сопричастным и дышать вместе с ним. 

Вы когда-нибудь задумывались о том, когда была самая первая волна на земле? Какая она была? Был ли свидетель у первого аккорда океана? Крики чаек возвестили о ней? Солнце озарило первый накат? Ветер подхватил мириады брызг? Когда начался этот отсчет? 

Вот и я не знаю. 

Долго думал, пока до меня не дошло — а ведь действительно что-то такое происходило… ну не знаю… полтора года? Или все чертовы два? 

Когда я впервые заметил? Не могу сказать точно. Его взгляд, обычно острый, с прищуром, неуловимо изменился. Его взгляд — первое, на что я должен был обратить внимание. Издержки профессии, сами понимаете. С течением времени уже невольно начинаешь подмечать, как на тебя смотрят другие, даже когда ты не на сцене. 

Но я не придал этому значения. Я и подумать не мог, что все было так. Господи боже мой, да кто вообще в здравом уме о таком думает на съемочной площадке! Ну, или в любом другом месте, если уж на то пошло. Коллегу по работе можно подозревать в тщеславии, амбициях, тупости и всяком подобном дерьме, присущим актерам, но когда вдруг слышишь что-то вот такое, это просто не укладывается в голове. Слова Сары прошлись по мне словно целая команда регбистов. 

Нет, я не стал ничего говорить Дину. 

Может, потому что он ни словом, ни делом не выдал себя за все это время, и я смалодушничал, промолчал в ответ. Только пожал ему руку, там в аэропорту, когда он пошел меня провожать, а внутренний голос вопил: скажи, давай, скажи ему, ну что ты молчишь, боишься, да ты же боишься, а он, может, сам хочет это услышать, может, ждет от тебя, пока ты стоишь тут, выдавливая жалкую улыбку. 

Я пожал ему руку, а он дернул меня на себя, и, обняв, похлопал по спине. 

Это было подло. Это был самый подлый поступок за всю мою жизнь. Я стоял и молчал. 

Придурок. Идиот. Непроходимый дурак.

Вокруг сплошным потоком текли люди, разделяясь перед нами на два бубнящих недовольных ручейка и вновь смыкаясь за нашими спинами, а я все молчал, ругая себя. И с какой-то фатальной обреченностью чувствовал, что момент, когда это можно (НУЖНО, ЧЕРТ ПОДЕРИ) пресечь и поставить точку, утекает сквозь пальцы, как те люди. Чем дольше я молчал, чем глупее улыбался, тем яснее понимал, что своим собственным бездействием и, черт подери, своей невольной осведомленностью, давал ему молчаливое согласие. Я понимал, я должен был сказать, что ему не на что рассчитывать.

Но разве он рассчитывал хоть на что-то? 

Ни разу я не слышал от него хоть сколько-нибудь маломальского намека за все это время. Дин не позволял себе ничего, что могло бы вызвать у меня подозрения. Может быть, именно поэтому он не хотел оставаться в трейлере и тащил меня на пляж, или в бар, или к друзьям — да куда угодно, где был бы кто-то еще помимо нас двоих? 

Это прозвучит странно, но я отчего-то решил, что Дин одумается, и когда я вернусь на съемки, мы снова станем просто друзьями. Мы ведь за эти два года еще ни разу не расставались так надолго. Эта странная блажь пройдет, все забудется и станет как прежде.

Я успешно убедил себя в собственной правоте и, весьма довольный собой, успокоился. Да, это просто потому, что мы проводили слишком много времени вместе. Дин сам поймет весь юмор ситуации, не пройдет и недели. Именно так. Иначе и быть не может.

Так что я ни о чем таком не думал. В конце концов, мне было на кого отвлечься.

Ну и дурак же я был! 

Я скажу вам, почему.

Дело в том, что в тот момент я еще не до конца понял, что мне - вообще-то - было просто и легко _именно с таким_ Дином. Что я - вообще-то - дорожил своей дружбой именно _с этим_ Дином, по дурости своей полагая, что он для всех такой. 

Но это я понял потом, а пока я представил его себе страшным чудовищем, живущем в моем шкафу, и решил в этот шкаф ни за что не заглядывать. 

Сейчас объясню. Просто моим самым ярким детским воспоминанием был вот такой вот шкаф, стоящий возле кровати, высокий, громоздкий и словно нависающий надо мной, когда я выключал свет. Внизу я хранил всякую мелочь, которую удавалось спасать от маминой уборки — треснувшую бейсбольную биту, старый мяч, боксерские перчатки, они были мне велики, журналы, за которые мама могла бы надрать уши, и прочий хлам, представляющий ценность для каждого мальчишки. И вот однажды отец спрятал туда свой старый велосипед без передней шины. Правда, узнал я об этом во втором часу ночи, когда он с грохотом вывалился из этого проклятого шкафа. 

Вот с такими мыслями я и вернулся домой. Вскоре Сара втянула меня в размеренную и спокойную жизнь. Мы навещали ее друзей, ее родителей, друзей ее родителей и просто каких-то коллег по театру, которых я видел впервые в жизни, но зато Сара с ними очень даже мило беседовала. Я был рад, что она была рядом со мной. Она говорила о своих любимых выставках, о новых спектаклях, о подругах, о том, какой ремонт она хочет сделать в кухне, и когда мы поедем в Италию. 

Хотите спросить, скучал ли я? 

Да нет, наверное. Это была привычная Сара и привычные разговоры. Дело же не в ее друзьях и ее досуге, дело вот в этой самой привычности. Сара всегда любила повторять, что главное — привыкнуть друг к другу. Это дает уверенность и исключает всякого рода безумства. 

Я ждал ее после спектаклей, и мы вместе возвращались вечером домой, она готовила ужин, тихо работал телевизор, за окнами шел непрекращающийся дождь — с тех пор как я прилетел, ни разу не выглянуло солнце. Сара не спрашивала, чем я занимался по вечерам и в перерывах между съемками, ну а я не рассказывал. Где-то на задворках сознания топталась странная, смутная, пугающая мысль, что здесь мне, конечно, рады, но _там_ — там-то в тысячи раз сильнее. Человек, который… ну… черт, ладно, хотите, скажу — который видит во мне не только друга – понимать это, честное слово, все равно, что запретить думать о белой обезьяне. Но на этой мысли я тоже решил не заострять внимания, и, отчасти стараниями Сары, мне это даже удавалось. Ну, то есть я хочу сказать, что это были, в конце концов, его проблемы, и я не собирался забивать себе этим голову.

Спустя несколько дней после приезда она вытащила меня на очередной вечер редакторов — коллег ее отца. Вечеринка проходила на застекленной крыше Бейсоутер-Экспо, за которой по периметру вдоль перил шумел сад, а над ним низко висели грозовые тучи. Меня окружали столы с закусками, звон бокалов и бесконечно повторяющееся: «Увы, кроме Джона Бэнвилла нашей стране больше нечего предложить литературному миру», «Циничный критик иногда выгодней хорошего писателя», «Век великих литераторов закончился», «Вам налить еще, сэр?» и все в таком духе. И хоть среди этих корифеев за пятьдесят было ужасно нудно, я был рад, весел и пьян, я не вспоминал о Дине уже чертову уйму времени, я оказался дома, и все в моей жизни стало как обычно. 

Пока не вышел в туалет, сбегая от духоты и литературной проповеди очередного редактора. Вот тогда-то оно и случилось, да. 

Яркий резкий свет резанул по глазам, я на миг зажмурился, и мне вдруг вспомнилось то самое поле, усыпанное битым стеклом, сверкавшее в закатных лучах _совсем не так_ , как свет этих чертовых ламп.  
От того, как внезапно и ярко возникло это воспоминание, я покачнулся, я схватился руками за край маленькой раковины, оглушено всматриваясь в свое отражение в зеркале и видя уходящую вдаль пустую трассу. 

Честно слово, я был почти в ужасе.

Я стоял в сверкавшем белым кафелем туалете последнего этажа новомодного пентхауса, склонившись над раковиной, а в голове свистел морской ветер и песок скрипел на моих зубах, над головой у меня орали чайки, стекло хрустело под ботинками, и расстегнутая рубашка хлопала клетчатым флагом, пока обкуренный мориори предлагал мне косяк, а Дин лихо выруливал на залитую солнцем дорогу — она тянулась перед нами, врезаясь двумя почти истершимися белыми полосами в горизонт, и над всем этим плыл Моррисон, шепча мне на ухо: «Давай, детка, _попытай с нами счастья»._ *

— Перебрал? 

Меня неожиданно хлопнули по плечу, и, вздрогнув, я открыл глаза. 

Рядом стоял мистер Грин.

— Да… немного.

— Эх, молодость, — он завистливо улыбнулся, рассматривая мои безумные глаза. — Но ты лучше завязывай с этим, Эйдан, а то проблем со здоровьем потом не оберешься. — Он похлопал себя по боку, видимо, намекая на свою больную печень. — Нужно думать о будущем. 

Думать о будущем.

Конечно.

Я вяло кивнул, сам в этот момент вспоминая о том старике-Хэмингуэйе и его трубке, и думая, отчего вдруг появившаяся тоска так сжала все внутри.

_________________________  
*The Doors «The End»

***  
Мысль о том, что мне все эти два года было легко и просто рядом с _этим_ Дином, прочно засела в голове в тот самый момент, когда Сара спросила, откуда у меня загар, просматривая список вызовов в моем телефоне и проводя пальцами по границе, где заканчивались плавки. Спина была смуглой, а вот все, что ниже – бледным. Лежа на животе и свесив руку с кровати, я начал рассказывать ей, что стараниями Дина из меня получился вполне сносный серфингист. Что я встретил колдунов маори, что я объездил почти всю Новую Зеландию в маленьком диновом фиате, упираясь коленками в бардачок, пока Дин не увидел синяки, и тогда он взял у своего младшего брата джип, ты знаешь, Сара, его брат - Бретт - совершенно чокнутый малый, мы как-то с Дином видели, как он снимал на камеру что-то про Спарту и в этот самый момент Бэтмен – это пес Дина, жуткая помесь ирландского волкодава с чем-то, я точно не запомнил…

Сара рассеяно кивала, а потом сказала:

\- Я смотрю, вы с Дином стали хорошими друзьями.

Неожиданно сбитый с мысли, я вглядывался в полумрак нашей спальни. 

Хорошими? Я бы сказал - лучшими, Сара. 

Черт. Черт подери.

\- Похоже на то, - промямлил я, притихший и пораженный тем, что Дин действительно был _лучшим_ другом.

\- А что это еще за колдуны?

Я взглянул на Сару, хитро прищурившись.

\- О-ооо, - таинственно протянул я, - колдуны, безумцы и пророки с покоренных островов. Они живут на заброшенном заводе и…

\- Нашел, с кем связаться, - она встала, накинув шелковый синий халат. Я не видел его раньше. – Это Дин тебя к ним затащил?

\- Да нет, просто мы…

\- Вечно ты умудряешься находить себе странных знакомых, - она потрепала меня по макушке. – Разве мама тебе в детстве не говорила, что общаться нужно с приличными людьми?

Я смотрел, как она вышла из спальни. Услышал щелчок выключателя в ванной и шум воды. 

Ну да, они были странными. Малость укуренные, но, в общем-то, славные ребята, ничего такого.

Приличные люди. Ха, интересно, что бы Дин сказал на это.

Когда она вернулась, я притворился, что уже сплю. Черт его знает, зачем. Я сам себе не мог в тот момент объяснить, почему так сделал. Все лежал и думал. Луна светила из-за туч, ее белый росчерк скользил по стене, и ветка засохшего клена скребла по стеклу. 

Сказать вам честно? В этот самый момент мне вдруг показалось, что Сара бессознательно, каким-то шестым чувством учуяла в Дине угрозу. 

***

А к концу первой недели я понял, что соскучился.

Воспоминания после того предупреждающего выстрела в туалете Бейсоутера хлынули во мне неконтролируемым потоком. Сорвали все шлюзы и дамбы. Потопили смотровые вышки. Разбили волнорезы. Волна накатывала за волной, где бы я ни находился и что бы я ни делал – разговаривал по телефону, брился, ел, спал, валялся в постели с Сарой. 

…как мы с Дином бежали вверх на перегонки по знаменитой Болдуин-стрит, и конечно он не мог не сфотографировать меня там, под наклоном в тридцать восемь градусов…

…как мы поехали в Сидней к какому-то столетнему деду (господи, где Дин только его откопал?), участнику Вьетнамской войны, и я гонял с его внуком в приставку, пока Дин делал пометки и зарисовки в своем блокноте…

…как мы в четыре руки затаскивали Адама, который, оказывается, до одури боится высоты, на канатную дорожку в Квинстауне…

…как он меня привязывал к доске для серфинга и с воплями гнал в воду, размахивая полотенцем, а запах мокрого песка был одуряюще пьянящим…

…как мы с его братом и Джейми Несбиттом напились в парке Кауранги, а потом в три часа ночи вызванивали таксистам и пытались объяснить, где мы и кто мы, и никто из нас не мог выговорить название правильно. Мы как придурки ржали в трубку, пока Дин, победно завопив, не додумался отправить смс своему другу, чтобы тот вызвал для нас такси. Когда мой телефон завибрировал от входящего сообщения, я обозвал его ослом, а он тогда предложил заночевать прямо там, в парке, и даже согласился поделиться со мной своей курткой. Эта смс до сих пор хранится у меня в телефоне, я так и не смог расшифровать тот пьяный бред, который он мне прислал.

Серый и мокрый Дублин будто специально был таким, чтобы напоминать о солнечной Новой Зеландии. Стены, которым перевалило уже за пару сотен лет, а может даже больше, и бесконечные многоэтажки отчего-то стали напоминать тюрьму. Я выискивал картонные домики с красными крышами, но как назло, ни один не попадался мне на глаза. Безграничное небо уступило неоновым вывескам, холмы заменили этажи бизнес-центров, солнце превратилось в непрекращающийся ливень. Чем чаще мы с Сарой выбирались из дома, тем больше мне хотелось обратно на наш с Дином пляж. 

Я с тоской смотрел сквозь мокрые от дождя окна на серую и вязкую О’Коннелл-стрит.

\- Эй, - Сара пощелкала пальцами у меня перед носом. – Ты где?

Это была пятница, и мы поехали в магазин стройматериалов. 

Сара решила переделать нашу кухню. Кажется, она что-то такое даже говорила, когда я звонил ей перед отъездом. Сказала, что прежде, чем мы уедем в Южную Европу, она хочет что-нибудь поменять. Сказала, что ей надоела наша старая квартира. Сказала, что все ее знакомые переделывают кухни в каком-то там новомодном провансальском стиле. Ну и все в таком духе, я не особо вслушивался.

И вот теперь она бродила вдоль полок, выбирая между итальянской плиткой и французской, а я тупо пялился на банку фиолетовой краски, вспоминая, как из-за урагана мы переехали жить в отель, в котором от шквалистого ветра оборвало провода, и вырубился свет. Я смотрел на гнущиеся к земле деревья и почерневшее небо, а Дин стоял рядом и вполголоса рассказывал про генерала Уэстморленда, руководившего военными действиями во Вьетнаме, и казалось мне, что будто бы там, среди этих деревьев и ветра прячутся до зубов вооруженные вьетконговцы.

Странная это была неделя. 

Я был рад вернуться домой, увидеть Сару. В конце концов, я действительно хотел этого. Но в то же время мне казалось, что что-то неуловимо изменилось. Нет, в наших с ней отношениях все оставалось по-прежнему, так, как и было на протяжении трех или четырех последних лет. И все-таки, что-то стало не так. 

Я вот что думаю. Я думаю, все дело в том, что у меня каким-то странным образом сместился фокус восприятия – с северного полюса на южный. Я вдруг начал ощущать дикую, голодную пустоту внутри, требующую непонятно чего. Любое событие или слово словно спусковой механизм дергало за веревочки какие-то странные конструкции во мне, вызывая к жизни воспоминания, и от воспоминаний этих кружилась голова, а окружающая меня реальность предательски блекла. 

Я вдруг обнаружил, что в ней, в этой реальности, черт подери, недостает чего-то действительно важного.  
Какой-то хитроумной штуковины, которая позволяет дышать полной грудью.

Ловить волну, стоя на хлипкой доске.

Ходить по потолку.

_Попытать счастья._

И вот когда до меня почти дошло, что бы это могло быть, к нам в дверь постучали. Сара после ухода рабочих была на кухне, наверное, проверяла, ровно ли положили нам плитку на стену, я стоял у окна, прислонившись лбом к холодному стеклу, курил и смотрел на редкие крупные капли дождя - на улице собиралась очередная гроза. Я прислушивался к стуку и ждал, когда Сара откроет. 

У меня не было никакого желания кого-то видеть. 

Я был занят тем, что стоял и все думал, что же это за штуковина такая, а главное, с чего вдруг она так врезалась мне в мысли.

Барабанили все настойчивей, но Сара, наверное, не слышала, так что пришлось идти мне. 

Я открыл дверь и увидел Дина.

***  
И тогда я открыл дверь и увидел Дина.

Бывали ли в вашей жизни безумства? 

Вот вроде живешь себе живешь тихо-мирно. Работа там, дом, любимая девушка, планы на будущее, дети, собака, все дела, ну вы поняли. И тут бац! – случается оно, сумасшедшее, безумное, невероятное, и ты уже почти готов сорваться, и тебе абсолютно наплевать, что твоя размеренная спокойная жизнь летит ко всем чертям. 

\- Дин?

\- Нет, блин, святой Патрик.

Признаться, в тот момент я был готов поверить во что угодно. 

Пол накренился как та Болдуин-стрит, стены взмыли вверх, ветер ворвался, распахивая окна, а я стоял как дурак, разом растеряв все слова и мысли, я смотрел на него во все глаза, словно это и не Дин был, а, черт, не знаю, моя галлюцинация. Лестничная площадка сверкала начищенными перилами, за окном бежали облака, часы пробили сколько-то там, но мне было абсолютно все равно. Я не чувствовал времени. Я смотрел на него со смесью страха и радости.

_(Я сумасшедший из-за тебя.)_

Ну да, все так и было.

(Кто из нас двоих подумал это? Чья это была мысль – моя или твоя?)

Безумство. Все это… это действительно безумство.

Я слышал шаги Сары за спиной, я смотрел Дину в его отчего-то голодные глаза (да уж понятно от чего, Тернер, не будь идиотом), я стоял между ними двумя, чувствуя себя как на расстреле, между стеной и дулом ружья, я… Блин, я вдруг начал нести совершенно невообразимую чушь, на меня напал ну просто-таки дивный приступ красноречия, и теперь не остановил бы даже выстрел в упор. Я сам толком-то не осознавал, что за фигню нес. 

Помню только, как у меня руки задрожали и я их в карманы засунул, а еще, как у Дина брови удивленно вверх поползли, когда я зачем-то сказал, что как-то пригласил его в Ирландию, и вот, видимо, он решил приехать, наверное, у него перерыв в съемках, черт, разумеется у него перерыв, ха-ха, у нас у всех перерыв, мы же вместе работаем, правда вот уже неделю дожди идут, я даже слышал, что аэропорт закрыли, но все равно здорово, что ты прилетел, тебе, наверное, через Хитроу пришлось, да, а вот, познакомься, это Сара, ну я рассказывал, помнишь, ты не обращай внимания, у нас тут небольшой ремонт, мы просто решили после съемок в Италию поехать, Сара там никогда не была, а я был, правда только в Сорренто, когда мне было девять, или, кажется, десять, и я тогда еще не… 

Короче, я нес совершенно дичайший бред со скоростью автоматной очереди, пока Дин не произнес:

\- Мисс Грин, - этот хитрый лис обворожительно улыбнулся, сверкая ямочками, - одолжите мне Эйдана на пару дней?

Что? Что?!

Сара вежливо, чуть натянуто улыбнулась и посоветовала нам сходить в Джонни Фоксс, сказала, что там готовят восхитительных устриц и варят превосходный Гиннес. Дин поблагодарил в ответ и скромно поинтересовался, не помешал ли он своим приездом. Сара легко рассмеялась и ответила, ну что вы, конечно нет, Эйдан будет очень рад показать вам город. 

Я стоял молчаливый и пришибленный и думал, какие к чертям устрицы. А эти двое кололи друг друга лицемерными улыбками и обменивались шахматными атаками.

\- Только пообещайте, что не будете его водить по заброшенным заводам, - Сара сладко улыбнулась и мягко погладила меня по плечу.

\- Обещаю, - у Дина улыбка застыла на губах, - верну его в целостности и сохранности. Да, Эйдан?  
Хлоп рукой по другому плечу. 

Вот тут-то я и очнулся.

Или точнее будет сказать наоборот? Попал в какое-то странное, фантастическое зазеркалье. Все мои доводы и предположения – все покатилось к черту. Все разумные выкладки, логические цепочки, блестящие доказательства, которыми я себя пичкал, сам себе рассказывая, что это все блажь и скоро пройдет – весь этот бред, в общем, разлетелся как карточный домик, очень легко и совершенно неожиданно, хотя ты его даже пальцем не трогал.

***

Никаких устриц там не оказалось.

За окном барабанил ливень, мы пили что-то крепкое, я не помню что, потому что, на самом деле, это был четвертый паб, в который мы зашли. 

Ну, как сказать зашли… 

Ввалились, цепляясь друг за друга, насквозь мокрые, Дин глушил смех у меня на плече, пока я проталкивал нас к стойке бара, старательно огибая лезущие под ноги стулья и чьи-то ботинки. Было шумно и накурено, над головой у нас ревели динамики, а перед глазами двоились и троились бутылки с выпивкой. 

\- А помнишь, как мы после кона напились, и Ричард уронил свой телефон под стол, а мы потом... – Дин что-то говорил, а я, старательно нахмурившись, пытался прочитать по губам. 

Бум-бум-бах! – грохотало над ухом.

«За Шелбурн!» - орали за столиком напротив.

\- Я не слышу! - смеялся я и отвечал: - Помнишь, как твоя адская псина все время меня в песок валила?

\- Что? – кричал он мне, наклоняясь ближе и цепляясь пальцами за мое колено. 

И музыка гремела, и алкоголь лился рекой. 

Мы, кажется, скупили всю барную стойку, возвращаясь домой по лужам и переулкам. Мутные фонари мигали нам и отключались, стоило только завернуть на очередную кривую улочку. Я долго пытался попасть ключом в замочную скважину, пока Дин рядом громыхал бутылками. 

Когда мы ввалились в квартиру, топая и смеясь, я все-таки не удержался на ногах и, запнувшись за динову сумку, с которой он приехал и на кой-то черт оставил в коридоре, рухнул на пол, в последний момент уцепившись за Дина. 

Который, конечно же, не выдержав моего веса, упал следом. 

Так нас и увидела Сара, двух ржущих, мокрых и пьяных идиотов.

\- Что это вы тут делаете? – она переводила взгляд с раскатившихся бутылок на хихикающего Дина, лежавшего поперек моего живота.

\- Ну-у… - начал я, пытаясь сдержать рвущийся наружу смех, пока Дин, скользя руками по полу, старался встать. Право слово, у меня ни одной мысли в голове не было, я не знал, что сказать, и все продолжал тянуть это идиотское «ну-ууу», пока Сара испепеляла меня взглядом, уперев руки в бока. Дин, наконец, поднявшись, буркнул что-то про ванную, немного потоптался рядом со мной, и дезертировал, оставив отдуваться одного. 

Я кое-как сел и попытался объяснить, какого черта тут происходит, хотя хотелось мне, если честно, рвануть вслед за Дином, а лучше вернуться обратно в паб. А еще лучше – в Новую Зеландию. Куда угодно, только бы избежать намечающегося скандала.

И пока я смотрел, как угрожающе она набирает побольше воздуха, как медленно поднимается ее грудь, и от злости краснеют щеки, на кухне что-то с грохотом упало. Я вздрогнул, но она даже ухом не повела.

\- Ну, какого черта?

\- Я… - я смотрел в глубину коридора, туда, откуда раздался грохот, а теперь слышалось приглушенное чертыхание. – Сара, я…

\- Что ты?! – на кухне опять что-то громыхнуло. Сара поморщилась. – Нет, молчи. Я не хочу слушать твои пьяные оправдания, - она схватила свою сумочку и подтолкнула мои ноги, убирая их с прохода. – Чтобы утром его здесь не было! И не вздумай мне звонить.

\- Окей, - сказал я ее спине. 

Ну, просто понимаете, я был пьян. 

И Дин, он, кажется, рушил мою квартиру. 

Но, наверное, зря я так ответил. То есть, я хочу сказать, что ей это точно не понравилось. Она повернулась ко мне, явно намереваясь произнести что-то Очень Плохое. Поэтому, я, не долго думая, встал, цепляясь за стену, и поплелся в кухню. 

Эй-эй, спросите вы, но как же Сара? А я вам скажу. Кажется, она прошипела что-то нелицеприятное Дину. Кажется, она обиделась. Кажется, она думала, что я кинусь за ней следом. Кажется, она _слишком_ сильно хлопнула дверью. Кажется, я не придал этому _должного_ значения. 

Поймите меня правильно, но о каких извинениях и погонях по лестничным площадкам могла идти речь, когда Дин был здесь, рядом со мной?

Все это стало неважным, стоило мне включить в кухне свет.

Потому что первое, что я увидел - это огромную лужу фиолетовой краски. В ней плавала стремянка, собственно на верхней ступеньке которой банка и стояла. От лужи к окну вели две кривые фиолетовые полосы. Под окном, прислонившись к батарее, сидел ошарашенный Дин, а на стене, отделанной тем самым белоснежным итальянским кафелем виднелись живописные отпечатки ладоней. 

\- О господи, - прошептал Дин, поглядев на меня, - нахрена вы здесь капкан поставили? 

С ответом я как-то не нашелся. Вместо этого поднял стремянку, сам пару раз угодив в эту лужу, перетащил к нам в кухню все купленное бухло и сел рядом с ним. 

Вот так и сидели мы, под окном, в фиолетовых пятнах, под яркой кухонной лампочкой, прислонившись спинами к холодной батарее, а где-то там, во тьме шел дождь, и Сара ехала к друзьям или родителям, черт знает, и ветер тоскливо стенал в трубах. А мы пили и молчали, пока я не спросил:

\- Зачем ты приехал? 

Я затянулся сигаретой, чувствуя, как от пальцев пахнет краской. 

\- Ты весь фиолетовый. Соскучился.

Я отобрал у него заляпанную бутылку и сделал приличный глоток.

\- Ты тоже весь фиолетовый, - и, помолчав, добавил, - и я.

Он пьяно засмеялся.

\- Ко мне штаны прилипли.

\- Надо снять, - я хмыкнул и опять затянулся, разглядывая свои заляпанные джинсы.

\- Угу, - Дин кивнул. 

Мы затихли. В комнате тикали часы, за окном поливало. Я курил, мы пили. Потом я его растолкал, и мы сняли заляпанную и действительно прилипшую одежду. На Дине были надеты совершенно идиотские трусы с купидонами. Я в первое мгновение даже подумал, что мне это кажется.

\- Ну и срач! – присвистнул я, закидывая джинсы в раковину и оглядывая кухню сквозь пьяный туман в голове. – Меня Сара выгонит за такое.

Дин ухмыльнулся и, отставив в сторону бутылку, сказал:

\- Иди сюда.

Я послушно сел рядом, наблюдая, как он обмакнул в подсыхающую лужу палец и, схватив меня за руку, начал что-то писать на моем предплечье.

\- Что ты делаешь? – я внимательно следил за движениями его пальца.

\- Ну ты же сам сказал, что Сара тебя выгонит. Вот, будешь у меня жить, - Дин полюбовался на результат своей работы.

Это был адрес.

Дин написал мне на руке свой адрес.

Я тупо смотрел на кривые фиолетовые буквы, а в голове у меня что-то медленно со скрипом и скрежетом проворачивалось. А когда наконец все провернулось и встало на свои места, я понял, что было не так.

Дом Дина находился рядом с нашим трейлерным городком. Черт подери, Дин вполне мог ездить из дома на работу на машине. Это заняло бы у него не больше пяти минут. 

Но он два года ютился в своем маленьком неудобном трейлере, который стоял как раз напротив моего.  
И мотался каждый день домой кормить свою собаку. 

С ума сойти.

\- У тебя лицо такое ошарашенное, - Дин рассмеялся и пихнул меня в плечо. – Тебя бы сфотографировать таким.

Я перекатил сигарету в уголок рта, не замечая, как пепел осыпается на пол, и уставился на Дина. В груди у меня отчего-то разливалось странное тепло. А он сложил вместе указательные и большие пальцы в прямоугольник на манер фотоаппарата и произнес:

\- Улыбочку.

Я пьяно улыбнулся. 

_Щелк. Вспышка._

Время уползало от нас с неотвратимостью будущего, мы замечали это по пустеющим бутылкам. Потолок кружил над нами, и лампа с каждым глотком становилась все ярче. Мы много молчали, иногда я начинал что-то рассказывать, но прерывался на середине фразы и замолкал. 

Я все чаще ловил себя на мысли, что хочу спросить у Дина, когда у него это произошло. Ну, вы понимаете. Когда он меня в первый раз увидел, или позже? Я уже почти открывал рот, но вовремя кусал себя за язык. Даже своими пьяными мозгами я понимал, что делать этого не стоит, что все может обернуться страшной катастрофой. Воображение тут же услужливо подбрасывало варианты развития событий, и поэтому я, испуганный, молча пил дальше. 

Пока мне в голову опять не взбредала страшная, щекочущая мысль: _влюбленный в меня Дин_. И тогда я начинал хохотать, заливая алкоголем все вокруг, а Дин смеялся за компанию, просто так, даже не догадываясь, что за мысли бродили по моей голове.

 

_Щелк. Вспышка._

\- Что это еще за хрень?

Я развалился на полу и смотрел, как Дин елозил фиолетовыми пальцами по белоснежному кафелю.

\- Это жираф, дубина.

\- А больше похоже на гигантский хуй.

\- Хмм... - он с видом профессионального художника уставился на свои каракули. А потом дорисовал своему монстру член и яйца.

\- По-моему, у тебя комплексы, - я вяло пошерудил конечностями, нащупывая полную бутылку.

\- Ты просто не знаком с творчеством Бердсли, друг мой, - Дин взмахнул рукой, и несколько капель упали мне на ногу. - Вот уж у кого комплексы.

 

 _Щелк. Вспышка_.

\- Полюбоваться на свои портреты?

И кто меня только за язык тянул?

\- Что?

\- Сара сказала…

\- Сара?

\- Ну да. Твоя, то есть. Тогда в кафе, что ваш дом в моих портретах.

\- В кафе?

\- Угу. Помнишь машину мамочки Элвиса? Там была заправка, и ты был весь в меду.

\- _Что?_

\- Да нет, просто это солнце так светило, а я подумал, что это мед.

\- Понятно. 

\- Ну да, все так и было, честное слово.

\- Хорошо, я понял. Что еще тебе сказала Сара? 

\- Н-ничего.

 

_Щелк. Вспышка._

Я был пьян и смутно помню, почему он вдруг оказался так близко, что я смог разглядеть его глаза, которые были, оказывается, серо-голубыми. Почему-то раньше мне казалось, что они у него просто голубые. 

Я все еще размышлял об этом, когда он запустил руку в мои волосы и надавил на затылок, заставив склонить голову. Я почувствовал, как что-то заскользило по моим волосам. Скосив глаза вниз, я увидел его амулет, который он всегда носил на своей шее.

\- Зачем это?

\- На удачу.

\- А как же ты?

Он промолчал, а я все никак не мог оторвать взгляда от этого его амулета, который пульсировал в такт дыханию – _моему или его_?

Я что-то хотел ему сказать, но мне никак не удавалось поймать мысль. 

А за окном уже светало и сигналили первые машины.

 

 _Щелк. Вспышка_.

Дин погладил меня по щеке и тут же испуганно отдернул руку.

\- Все в порядке, Дин. Я.. я не.. ты не думай, я не буду от тебя бегать в ужасе и запирать трейлер на ночь.

\- Все в порядке? – насмешливо повторил Дин и провел пальцем по моим губам. 

И на миг мне стало страшно. 

И, кажется, Дин заметил это в моих глазах, потому что он морщится, он отворачивается, встает, цепляясь за стену, и идет прочь (ЧЕРТ ПОДЕРИ, Я ГОТОВ БЫЛ СЕБЯ ПРОКЛЯСТЬ), прочь из кухни, и – я прислушался к странным звукам – кажется, прочь из квартиры. 

\- Дин, стой! Дин!

Он обернулся через плечо, остановившись на пороге.

\- Давай мы просто все забудем, - я жалко улыбнулся. – Представим, что это было шуткой.

\- Дурак ты.

Дин отвернулся и переступил за порог.

А я… кажется, я, господи боже мой, я действительно дурак.

 

_Щелк. Вспышка._

\- У меня есть девушка, - дурным голосом орал я, – я хочу купить дом и завести детей! У меня нормальная жизнь, козел сраный!

Дин пьяный стоял в трусах на лестничной площадке, качался из стороны в сторону как обдолбленный, шмыгал носом и орал, что он конченое чмо и портит мне жизнь. Меня тоже вело, я цеплялся за проклятую дверную ручку как голодный за кость, и орал, что мне на него плевать, и пускай он проваливает ко всем чертям. 

Эхо от моих воплей взметнулось до последнего этажа и тихо осело на наших ошалевших физиономиях.  
И тут он взглянул на меня таким больным взглядом, словно птица подбитая, и больно, и муторно, и черт знает что такое, у меня дыхание перехватило, а он вдруг кивнул - молча, рвано, покорно, и пошел вниз по лестнице. 

\- Ну и катись! - крикнул я ему в спину, хлопнул дверью и съехал на пол. 

Наступившая тишина оглушала. 

Я почувствовал, как в квартире стало пусто. Будто здесь вообще никогда не жили люди.

Я ударил кулаком по полу. 

Чертов кретин, ну и куда он пойдет в своих идиотских трусах?!

О идиот, как я мог его отпустить?!

Рванув к окну, я поднял ставни и высунулся на промозглую серую улицу.

\- Эй!

Он стоял там внизу, зябко обнимая себя за плечи и зыркая на редких прохожих. 

\- Ты псих ненормальный!

Дин поднял голову и посмотрел на меня. 

\- Сам псих ненормальный!

Господи, какие же мы придурки. 

Парочка пьяных идиотов.

В фиолетовой краске.

Прохожие пялились на нас, как на инопланетян-диверсантов с Альфа-Центавры, и ожидали, что вот-вот рванет. Но мне было плевать, у меня двоилось в глазах и в голове плыло. А он стоял там на улице, и от него несло отчаяньем и какой-то больной надломленностью. Безысходностью. Черт знает чем еще.

И тут до меня наконец дошло, что я _хотел_ ему сказать весь этот чокнутый вечер. 

И сказал. Точнее, крикнул. На всю улицу.

Какой-то хрен на противоположной стороне тротуара, наблюдавший за нами, одобрительно засвистел.  
Я был пьян, Дин был пьян. Вся фигня происходит, когда мы с ним в жопу бухие, вы заметили? Наверное, в трезвом состоянии это все совершенно невыносимо.

Я рванул к двери, скользя голыми пятками по паркету.

Ты нужен мне.

Вниз по пустой лестнице.

Ты нужен мне.

В дрожащие от холода руки. 

\- Ты нужен мне.

\- Ты нужен мне.

\- Ты нужен мне.

_Ты нужен мне._

_Щелк. Вспышка._

Утро встретило меня заблеванным унитазом и парадом юных барабанщиков в затылке. Запой на все выходные и вчерашние – я даже думать не хочу, за каким чертом нас понесло на крышу – откровения. Да, именно так, два почти голых, в бревно пьяных идиота потащились на крышу, захватив с собой бутылку вермута и свои дурные головы, чтобы смотреть на звезды. И пофиг, что звезд не было, что с неба лило как из ведра и мы, насквозь мокрые, – он в своих купидонах, я в боксерах и рубашке – представляли, будто мы пираты и попали в шторм. Передавали початую бутылку, словно флаг нашего тонущего корабля, сидели друг напротив друга и признавались в своих детских страхах. 

\- Я боялся пчел. Однажды меня цапнула одна за щеку и все в классе дразнились.

\- Я боялся заходить в кладовку. Папа там держал инструменты для машины, и когда я светил на них фонариком, мне казалось, что среди железяк кто-то сидит.

\- Я боялся учителя по физике. Он был похож на Франкенштейна, у него был огромный черный портфель, в котором всегда что-то трещало.

И смотрели, смотрели друг другу в глаза, как в последний раз.

\- Боюсь крипи. 

\- А я летать.

\- А я… а я боюсь мохнатых пауков. 

\- Я боюсь тебя потерять.

***

Я плеснул холодной водой себе в лицо и посмотрел в зеркало. 

Из зеркала на меня смотрело хрен пойми что. Чувствовал я себя преотвратно, выглядел также, меня все еще мутило, а ванная комната отплясывала канкан. Слушайте, я знаю, что вы обо всем этом думаете, и, в общем-то, я с вами согласен. Я не такой, вот ей-богу, но по-другому с Дином не получается. Нет, черт, я не хочу сказать, что он… или что я… черт, я не имею в виду … ладно, я не знаю, как вам нормально объяснить. Конечно, тут можно было бы вставить какую-нибудь жутко пафосную фразочку из дешевого фильма, но мне ничего не приходит на ум.

Знаете, это как маска у аквалангиста. Вы не можете дышать под водой, не нацепив ее. Давление становится невыносимым, газ начинает расширяться, и если вы не выдохнете сами, то он найдет себе выход, разорвав ваши легкие. Вот и у нас с Дином такая же фигня, я думаю. 

Мы просто задыхаемся от того, как много у нас внутри и оно рвется наружу. 

А ты ведь не можешь, ты не можешь, мать твою, ты же нормальный мужик, у тебя девушка, у тебя Италия, и будущие дети где-то там на горизонте маячат, и счастливые родители ждут вашей свадьбы. Ну, вы же понимаете, да? Есть приличия, есть, черт бы их побрал, принципы. Нельзя просто так взять и все испортить. Твоя девушка тебя не поймет. Твои родители не одобрят. И друзья покрутят пальцем у виска. 

Ты взрослый человек, скажут они.

Выброси эту дурь из головы, скажут они.

Возвращайся со своей работы домой, скажут они, ешь свой ужин, пей свой аспирин на ночь и ложись спать, маленький глупый мальчишка. Выброси свой акваланг и не смей больше никогда заходить в воду.

Я стоял и смотрел на себя в зеркало. Лампа в ванной могла поспорить яркостью с солнцем. Межгалактическим лучом своего прокурорского «признавайтесь, что вы делали вчера с одиннадцати вечера до четырех утра» била мне прямо в лицо, заставляя стыдливо жмуриться. 

Да чтоб я помнил. 

Мы пришвартовались на полу в спальне, наш разбитый флаг остался на крыше мокнуть под ливнем. И дальнейшее путешествие двух отважных, хотя здесь было бы уместнее сказать распиздяйских, моряков продолжилось под знаменами косяка. Сиреневый дым плыл над нашими дурными головами, мы хихикали в кучку наркоты, и мир казался правильным.

Мы курили и сходили с ума.

Мы перешли на новый уровень общения, да. 

Говорили друг другу глупости. Вспоминали былое (как звучит-то, а!), строили планы на будущее – решили свалить из большого мира. Дин хотел на Тибет, я предлагал в Камбоджу. Я нашел дорожный атлас у Сары на книжной полке, и мы ржали над идиотскими названиями городов, а потом скуривали страницы, закручивая в них дурь. Мы были, черт подери, свободными и бессмертными. Делились своими мечтами - это вам не хрен собачий. Доверить самое заветное, деля один косяк на двоих, можно только близкому человеку, с которым готов отправиться на край света. 

Был ли Дин О’Горман близким человеком, подумал я, заходя в комнату? 

О, не сомневайся, ближе и быть не может, ехидно ответила мне развороченная кровать.

Я медленно моргнул, пытаясь собрать мысли в кучу. 

Передо мной была кровать, да-да, та самая, возле которой мы ржали и курили. Со сброшенной на пол подушкой и сбитой к изголовью простынею. С моей измятой рубашкой. 

Знаете, тут даже не нужно быть Шерлоком Холмсом.

Охренеть, блять.

Я, наверное, был в тот момент похож на психа – опухшая, перепуганная рожа, красные глаза, судорожно вцепившиеся в дверь пальцы – стоял и с каким-то благоговейным, ну просто-таки запредельным ужасом уставился на, в общем-то, обычную кровать, словно она сейчас подскочит и вылетит в окошко. 

Какого черта МЫ НАХРЕН СДЕЛАЛИ ВЧЕРА?

Ладно.

Ладно.

Окей, возможно это было по пьяни. Ну да, мы еще покурили. Ну хорошо, я ляпнул, что в армрестлинге я его сделаю. Ну что такого, что он решил это проверить? Бахвалился своим черным поясом, как павлин напыщенный. Наверное, не стоило говорить, что я без труда уложу такого мелкого коротышку на обе лопатки. В итоге, уложенным оказался я, но в какой-то момент это перестало быть важным.

О. О, черт. 

Черт подери.

Я тупо смотрел на сбитую простынь, прислонившись виском к двери, и думал, что мне теперь делать. А за окном светило солнце и нагло пели птицы. Впервые за эту неделю над Дублином выглянуло солнце, черт подери.

Фигня вся в том, что я ничерта не помнил. 

Нет, ну то есть что-то конечно помнил (кажется, я засунул ему руку в трусы. Или только хотел? Обожемой), но вот трахались мы или не трахались – хоть убей. Вопрос, достойный Гамлета, честное слово.  
Вроде мелочь, но жужжит где-то там в затылке. Маленький факт личной биографии, знаете, не то чтобы очень важный, но он не дает покоя. У вас такое наверняка бывало – хочешь знать, какого черта с тобой происходило, особенно когда нажрешься, а утро тебя встречает развороченной кроватью и засосом на внутренней стороне бедра. 

Нет, засосов у меня там не было, я проверил. Но ощущение, что судьба меня наебала, и возня на полу не могла закончиться просто так, никуда не делось.

Ну… просто понимаете в чем дело. Вот я вам сейчас объясню.

Если у нас был перепих, то нужно найти Дина и сказать, что это было ошибкой, что я из нормальных и все такое, вы поняли, ну не мог я ему дать никаких надежд. Если у нас ничего не было, то мои извинения прозвучат как минимум глупо. А он будет надо мной подшучивать всю оставшуюся жизнь. Ведь он же не знает, что я знаю о его… блин, его отношении ко мне, и будет шутить, потому что в противном случае этот придурок решит, что я могу его в чем-то заподозрить. И один черт ведает, чего на самом деле все эти шутки будут ему стоить.

Вот как-то так, черт подери.

Поэтому, обкуренный и хмельной, я ходил по квартире и искал Дина. 

И думал… о всяком. Хм… кто из нас был сверху?

Я даже выглянул на лестничную площадку и заглянул под кровать. 

(Он любит пожестче или нежный?) 

Раздумывал, не постучать ли мне к соседям, вдруг он к ним пошел за, ну не знаю, солью, например. 

(У него большой ну-вы-поняли-что? Ему нравится медленно или быстро?)

Пару раз заглянул в ванную и еще раз в кухню. 

(Интересно, он _там_ такой же рыжий?)

Я хорошенько приложился лбом об холодильник. Черт бы побрал это навязчивое, не дающее покоя любопытство. 

(Мне понравилось? Мне не понравилось?)

О господи, да он меня с ума сведет! 

Весь этот бред назойливо лез в голову, и я чувствовал себя паршивым мальчишкой, подсматривающим в замочную скважину за старшей сестрой. Я не мог перестать об этом думать, вот ей-богу, не мог.

А Дина между тем нигде не было – ни под кроватью, ни на балконе, ни в ванной, ни в шкафу. Нигде. 

Смылся. 

Кинул меня.

Пил и курил со мной все эти чертовы выходные, а теперь просто свалил. 

Я встал как вкопанный посередине кухни, взгляд устремив в заоконные дали, когда меня вдруг осенило. Дин же может все помнить. Я тут, значит, мучаюсь неизвестностью, места себе не нахожу, а он..!

Вот это было по-настоящему подло. 

Да какое он вообще имел право сбегать?!

***

Пришла Сара.

Я лежал на диване, курил и глядел в потолок. Через неделю мне предстояло умереть. Через две мы полетим в Италию. Через три съемки в новом фильме. Список Важных Дел витал перед мутным взором и портил без того поганое настроение. 

Номер раз, номер два, номер три. Для вас, мистер О’Горман, места в моем списке, кажется, нет, тра-ля-ля, простите великодушно и катитесь к чертям. 

Я пытался склеить мою когда-то нормальную, но теперь треснувшую жизнь, Сара гремела кастрюлями на кухне, на умытой после дождя улице завывали мартовские коты, солнце нагло грело в ухо.

Когда-то очень давно, когда этого новозеландского засранца с невозможными голубыми глазами и проклятыми ямочками на небритых щеках еще не было в моей жизни, я был счастлив. Когда-то мне бы и в голову не пришло, что рыжая дорожка волос, уходящая за пояс идиотских семейных трусов с купидонами, может быть такой привлекательной и даже - мамадорогая, что вы, мистер Тернер, говорите такое! - конкурировать с женскими прелестями. 

Какого черта ты со мной сделал, Дин?

Дождливые ирландские ночи во всем виноваты, дело ли во мне или это какая-то магия аборигенов Новой Зеландии? Уж не ты ли там шаманишь, прикрываясь этой своей ухмылочкой, а, Дин? 

Ощущения были такие, словно меня трясли всю ночь. Нет, задница не болела, если вы об этом. Но вот что я вам скажу - довольно неприятно не помнить девственник-в-этом-самом-смысле я или уже нет, когда единственный свидетель и участник сего воистину важного события неизвестно где шляется. Мысли бродили в голове, как потерянные пони по лужайке, и жалобно ржали. Право слово, я не знал, что с ними делать. 

Я трахался под кайфом с Дином О’Горманом, _господи боже мой_. 

Или нет? 

Скажи мне об этом кто-нибудь ну хотя бы месяц назад, я бы покрутил пальцем у виска и ответил, что такое совершенно невозможно. Вот честно, не знаю, что меня бы шокировало больше – то, что я переспал с мужиком, или то, что это был Дин. 

И если первое вызывало отвращение на грани тошноты, то второе не давало покоя.

М-да…

\- Завтрак, - вынесла приговор моим унылым размышлениям Сара и шваркнула тарелкой на стол. Таким тоном обычно объявляют о пожизненном заключении самым отъявленным преступникам. Очевидно, таковым она считала меня. 

Что сказать в свое оправдание я как-то не придумал, и поэтому молча ковырял омлет, словно Дин мог спрятаться где-то в нем. Но за подгоревшим помидором его не оказалось, впрочем, как и в чашке с кофе он не утонул. 

Пока я маялся фигней, Сара собирала вещи, разбросанные по квартире. Мои заляпанные джинсы, рубашку, ремень Дина. Поджала губы, найдя свой разорванный дорожный атлас, но промолчала. Фиолетового жирафа она тоже не прокомментировала. Как и заблеванную ванную. Хотите верьте, хотите нет, но все-таки дурь на голодный желудок не самый приятный эксперимент.

Сара всем своим видом демонстрировала мне недовольство и обиду, в ответ я крошил хлеб в тарелку. Из открытого окна доносился рев машин, мухи жужжали под потолком, в комнате было прохладно как в склепе. В ушах стоял его смех.

Ладно, окей. Это было подло и нечестно, согласен. 

Нет, ну а что я мог сделать?!

После всех этих… После того, как он появился в моей жизни… нет, сначала он появился на съемках и эта его доска для серфинга, конечно. Потом уже все остальное. Выгуливание его адского пса, каждый раз пытающегося повалить меня в песок, вьетнамские фотосессии, танго в залитой солнцем студии под улюлюканье Фримана и Несбитта, все эти бесконечные интервью, от которых я готов был лезть на стенку, и если бы не Дин, жопой чуявший, когда меня начинало накрывать, хватавший в охапку и посылавший всех любопытных и сердобольных нахер… Придурок.

Он придурок. Какого-то черта врос в меня под самую кожу и еще глубже. Снял комнату в моей голове, обвесил стены ухмылочками, сверкая проклятыми ямочками из каждого угла, поставил свою барабанную установку мне в сердце, и теперь бродит босиком, почесывая рыжее пузо. Ну вот кто его просил, а? 

\- Это что, наркотик? 

Сара двумя наманикюренными пальчиками, принюхиваясь, держала недокуренный косяк. Осторожно, дорогая, это волшебная трава, она вызывает зависимость от наглых новозеландцев с одного затяга. Лучше бы тебе не нюхать и не привыкать к мое… к таким вещам. 

Я вяло кивнул. О’Горман в моей голове поганенько ухмылялся, постукивая пяткой по паркету.

\- Откуда у тебя дурь, Эйдан? – строго спросила она.

\- Это не мое. Дин принес.

Он обиженно поцокал на то, что я сдал его с потрохами. 

\- Мы не в Голландии, Эйдан. Это запрещено.

Дин пожал плечами. Узнать, откуда дурь у него, она, видимо, не сочла нужным. Признаться, я этому был рад. Не представляю, как бы я сейчас рассказал ей о том заброшенном пустыре. _Видишь ли, Сара, где-то в пригороде Веллингтона живут колдуны и пророки_ … ха-ха.

Ну да, мы не в Голландии и это запрещено. Вот только Дину плевать на запреты, дорогая. Это очень странные ощущения, но, кажется, мне такое отношение начинает нравиться. Право слово, не знаю, как так вышло. 

Сара не сводила с меня подозрительного взгляда и была в бешенстве. Откуда я знаю? Она всегда называет меня по имени, когда злится. Даже если в комнате мы одни, она будет обращаться ко мне полным именем.  
Можно подумать, иначе я не догадаюсь.

\- Так и будешь сидеть, Эйдан?

Вот видите?

Наверное, она думает, что меня это должно злить. Что мне, наконец, надоест, и я скажу что-то, что даст ей возможность поорать. Но все дело в том, что меня это не раздражает, вот нисколечко. 

Мне, вообще-то, безразлично.

А улица истошно разрывалась клаксонами такси из открытой двери балкона, и часы на стене неприлично громко отсчитывали минуты.

\- Его здесь нет, - наконец убитым голосом объявил я и потыкал вилкой в хлебную корку. 

\- Кого нет, Эйдан?

Если бы у нее был свисток и крышка, ну знаете, как у чайников, она бы уже охрипла от свиста. И крышку бы у нее сорвало.

\- Дина нет.

Ладно, беру свои слова назад. 

Такой выдержке позавидовал бы и Прометей. О да, у меня очень спокойная и понимающая девушка, завидуйте. Сара медленно выдохнула и сказала:

\- И слава богу. Больше не води сюда таких… друзей, Эйдан.

Мне кажется, она хотела сказать что-то другое - придурков? Наркоманов? Пьяных художников, рисующих фиолетовых жирафов на итальянской белой плитке? 

Вся беда в том, что такие друзья приходят без приглашения, Сара. Вышибают дверь с ноги, заваливаются на любимый диван, натягивают твою футболку и чистят зубы твоей зубной щеткой. Сами приходят… и сами уходят. И хрен ты их где найдешь, пока они этого не захотят.

Последнее я не стал озвучивать, разумеется. Но это не помешало ей сказать, что я чересчур эмоциональный, слишком доверяю людям и вообще козел. В общем и целом я был склонен с ней согласиться. 

Не то чтобы ее это обрадовало.

\- Собирайся, - она швырнула в меня джинсами.

\- К-куда? – ошалело спросил я, неосознанно почесывая его адрес на руке.

Меньше всего мне хотелось выходить на улицу. Самым правильным казалось тупо уставиться в телевизор, забыв обо всем, или завалиться спать на всю оставшуюся жизнь. 

\- К моим родителям, Эйдан.

Ах, ну да.

Дорогая, скажи-ка мне, с каких пор у тебя повадки палача?

***

Это определенно не было хорошей идеей.

После вчерашнего дождя город вымок до последней подворотни, лужи глазели на меня почти что обвиняюще, мартовское солнце настойчиво тыкало в глаз, и каждый прохожий выглядел крайне подозрительно. Миссис Грин готовила колканнон, мистер Грин делился последними новостями из издательства, ну а я пересчитывал цветные полосы на шторах.

\- Эйдан предложил съездить в Италию после съемок.

Семь широких синих, шесть узких зеленых. 

_(Греби давай, летучий ирландец.)_

Можно подумать, это не Сара мне все уши прожужжала про итальянскую оперу, Венецию и Милан. Расписала все наше путешествие до последнего фунта.

_(Черт, Тернер, это всего лишь доска для серфинга, чего ты вцепился в нее как в последнюю женщину на земле?)_

Из кухни хрипел Сид Барретт, перебиваемый радиопомехами, гостиную оккупировали солнечные лучи, ковровыми дорожками перечеркивающие голые стены и заползающие на натертый до блеска пол. Я вспомнил нашу заляпанную алкоголем и фиолетовой краской кухню. Просто удивительно, как Сару удар не хватил. 

_(Что это еще за хрень?_

_Это жираф, дубина.)_

\- Замечательная страна, - ответил мистер Грин. 

Где-то вдалеке ревела бензопила, я рассеяно чесал щеку, а из открытого окна вползала полуденная духота. Такая, знаете, особенно липкая, какая бывает после дождя. 

\- Там сейчас должно быть теплее, чем у нас.

_(Рванем на Тибет, Тернер?_

_Не-е, чувак, я хочу в Камбоджу.)_

Мистер Грин закурил, Сара сидела, напряженно поджав под себя ноги, сцепив пальцы на коленях, и выжидательно смотрела на меня. Почему ты так напряжена, дорогая? Разве не ты хотела повидать родителей? Ты ждешь, что я опять буду разыгрывать интерес? Здесь _душно_ , прости, я не могу. Кажется, мне не хватает морского воздуха. 

\- Вы уже выбрали отель? Мы с твоей мамой провели отличный медовый месяц в Галлесе. Очень советую.

Сара легко рассмеялась:

\- Как ты думаешь, Эйдан, стоит нам провести медовый месяц в Галлесе?

Я никак не думал. Я хотел курить и спать. И, наверное, дурь еще не до конца выветрилась из моей головы, потому что мне казалось, что рядом со мной не веселая милая Сара сидит, а страшный волк щелкает зубами. 

_(Ты псих ненормальный!_

_Сам псих ненормальный!_ )

Спас меня колканнон.

\- Вот и горячее!

Миссис Грин внесла огромный поднос, Сара тут же положила мне кусок, заботливо поправив салфетку на коленях. Мистер Грин счастливо улыбался. Барретт окончательно пал под натиском свинга, или какой-то херни пятидесятых, я так и не разобрал. Завязалась вялая беседа о какой-то местной кинопремии, и я с тоской подумал о Дине. Даже предполагать не хочу, чтобы бы он мог сказать на все это.

После обеда миссис Грин пыталась ненавязчиво выяснить, какие у нас планы на будущее, но я позорно дезертировал в сад, оставив Сару отдуваться одну. 

Капли еще не высохли, и трава сверкала, словно сбрызнутая алмазами. Жуки лениво летали перед носом, невыносимо одуряюще пахло аккуратно подстриженными розами. Кое-где на дорожках поблескивали лужи. Я прошелся по одной, оставляя после себя мокрые следы. Вроде так делают заблудившиеся, да? Помечают свой путь, чтобы суметь вернуться? Я, правда, не был уверен, что хочу возвращаться. 

За оградой гудел неприлично живой фешенебельный район Дублина, а я сидел на лавке, ковыряя ногтем промокшую доску, и смотрел на свои следы, вспоминая, как мы перелазили через забор Национального заповедника. 

Это он тогда стоял с бензиновым шлангом на заправке, и вечернее солнце вызолотило его затылок. Это он улыбался и щурился, хитрый лис. Это он повесил мне на шею свой амулет и написал вымазанным фиолетовой краской пальцем адрес на моей руке. Сейчас мне кажется, что Дин был в сговоре с тем проклятым новозеландским солнцем. Слишком уж подозрительно он ему подмигивал.

Я не мог понять, отчего мне было так тоскливо.

И так жалко себя.

И словно нечем дышать.

А еще я злился. На его растянутые футболки. На его телефон, постоянно разрывающийся от звонков. На его смешные короткие пальцы и родинку на левой щеке, словно проба золота. У него вся спина была в этих пробах, вот честно. Будто на него какой бешеный ювелир напал и понаставил меток, одержимый всей этой драгоценной фигней. 

Сидел и вспоминал его, а из дома доносился смех, и гремела посуда. 

Потом послышался мотор – кто-то заводил машину. 

Не знаю, сколько я так пробыл, глядя в никуда. Сидел и думал про всякое. Представлял себе несусветную чушь. Если бы мы жили не здесь, а где-нибудь, ну например, на Альфа Центавре. Если бы не было Сары. Если бы Дин сейчас появился. Если бы его Сара не сказала мне тогда то, что сказала. Если бы я остался в Новой Зеландии.

Как бы все могло сложиться, если бы мы не были теми, кто мы есть.

А когда очнулся, уже начало темнеть. Солнце село, стало прохладно. Зажглись фонари и стих звон трамваев. Джинсы промокли и прилипли к заднице, а комары всерьез решили меня сожрать.

К черту. Все к черту. Солнце ушло, и нужно вернуться. Мне нужна нормальная жизнь, семейные обеды, поездки в Италию и выбрать обои в кухню. 

И, пожалуйста, никаких фиолетовых жирафов.

***

Эта неделя была…

Я курил на кухонном подоконнике, смотрел в окно и пытался подобрать подходящее слово. Ветер бился в форточку и волком завывал там, во тьме. Жирафа я занавесил простыней.

… безразличной?

Мы еще пару раз заезжали к ее родителям. Сара меня таскала по магазинам и выставкам абстракционистов, кормила мороженым, прятала коньяк. Пыталась казаться жизнерадостной. По ночам уничтожала наши фиолетовые отпечатки ног.

… отчаянной?

Стряхивал пепел на ковер и кофе на паркет. Жуткое свинство, я знаю. Тишина капала тягучими каплями. Только и делал, что сидел и смотрел в никуда. Или бродил бесцельно. Не знаю, что из этого было хуже. На меня напало какое-то странное оцепенение, превращая все вокруг в плотный туман, а мозги в кисель.

… безысходной?

Нет, я не думал о Дине. Я слонялся по комнатам, залезал на нашу крышу, кидал на тротуары осколки вермута, оставшиеся после того раза, листал журналы, звонил и тут же сбрасывал, включал телевизор, выключал телевизор, сверлил стены пустым взглядом, ходил за пивом, обстреливал крышками уличных котов, спал, повернувшись к Саре спиной, опять пялился в стены, бродил по пустым ночным улицам, выискивая непонятно кого – хотя, конечно, понятно кого, но сам не решался себе признаться – лежал на диване, сочинял дурацкие рифмы к слову морковь, обводил пальцем кривые буквы на своей руке… о Дине я не думал. 

Я думал о немецких командах подводных лодок Второй мировой. Мне не давала покоя мысль, как они неделями, а то и месяцами могли жить под водой, не издавая ни единого звука, чтобы не выдать себя, храня полную тишину. 

Притворяться, что здесь никого нет и лодка пуста. 

А вот эти вот, что бродят ночами по крышам, оставляют фиолетовые следы на потолках, читают в пустоту стишки сомнительного качества и сверлят взглядом тьму за окном, всего лишь призраки. Их и нет-то на самом деле.

Сара попыталась закатить скандал, но быстро отошла, оценив мою безразличную физиономию. Мне было ее ужасно жалко, честное слово. Даже не смотря на ее желание управлять мной, заставить жить как все в ее окружении, даже не смотря на то, что ее выбешивали мои новые друзья, и она не стеснялась об этом говорить, все-таки я любил ее. Немножко ненавидел, но, в общем-то, любил. Чувствовал перед ней ответственность, да.

\- Ты не можешь меня бросить, Эйдан, - говорила она, пока я отколупывал жирафу глаз.

На улице долбили асфальт, машины не переставая сигналили из-за перекрытой дороги, на плите бормашиной дантиста свистел чайник. 

\- Никто не собирается тебя бросать, с чего ты вообще это взяла? – бормотал я, выковыривая краску из-под ногтей. 

Утренние кухонные разговоры, нормальная жизнь. Все как мы и хотели, дорогая.

\- Тогда почему ты ведешь себя так, будто бы и не здесь вовсе?

Одноглазый жираф грустно смотрел на меня из-под кривых ресниц. Уж он-то знал, где я, это точно. 

\- Я пытаюсь вернуться. Просто дай мне время, и у нас опять все будет хорошо.

Если бы я еще сам верил в то, что говорил.

Но Сару, кажется, устроил мой ответ. Она облегченно вздохнула, улыбнулась и поцеловала меня в висок.

\- Очень надеюсь, что ты справишься со своими проблемами как можно быстрее, - и, уже стоя на пороге кухни, добавила, - мне неприятно, когда ты называешь меня Дином.

И ушла. 

_Мне неприятно, когда ты называешь меня Дином._

Вот так вот. Туш _е_ *.

После того разговора я начал спать к ней спиной. 

А воспоминания прошедшей недели бились во мне, как второе сердце.

Иногда я выбирался на улицу по ночам, бродил по мокрому асфальту, раскрашенному вывесками магазинов, и смотрел в окна. Их теплый уютный свет манил и навевал тоску, а в голове у меня елозили странные, фантастические мысли, возились дикие образы и пугающие чувства, то складываясь в нечто осмысленное, то вновь разбредаясь в какую-то чепуху.

Тук-тук, кто стучится в мой дом?

Кто там за окном?

Ведь я параноик.

Не жду никого,

И дом обнесен 

Рвом

С кольями, 

Током,

Высоким забором.

Тук-тук. 

Дин, это ты?

Стою у двери.

Но нет никого.

Наматывал круги вокруг нашего подъезда, не решаясь зайти, и все повторял эту чушь. А про морковь все рифмы были неудачными, да. В окне горел холодный свет от телевизора. Сара, наверное, опять смотрела свои сериалы, а я смотрел в наши окна, примерзая задницей к парапету небольшого скверика перед домом.  
Как рассказать ей про магию заброшенных пустырей? Про розовый кадиллак и Моррисона? Про Камбоджу? Поймет ли? 

Что бы она ответила, узнай, как потрясающе хорошо мне было с Дином, когда мы ехали по пустой трассе и орали песни в открытые окна?

Значило ли это что-то то или ничерта не значило? Было ли это простым баловством или чем-то большим с моей стороны уже тогда? Я не знал ответов, и, признаться, не хотел их знать. Это было опасно, из этого можно и не выкарабкаться, это все слишком… откровенно. Да, вот именно так, слишком откровенно, слишком беззаботно и безрассудно. Я не привык к такому.

Мне нужно было возвращаться к нормальной жизни. И выбросить всю эту дурь из головы. 

Наверное, у меня просто нет смелости. 

_Трус, ты трус._

В окне появился силуэт, и тут же зазвонил телефон. Мой личный цербер, отпугивавший все сомнения и наставлявший на путь истинный. На каждый неверный шаг клацавший зубами.

 _Добро пожаловать в Лузерленд, приятель._

Я отключил звук и закрыл глаза.

Сидел, пока не надоело. Когда поднялся, она уже спала.

Вот так. А утром все по новой. 

\- Эйдан, ты бы в душ сходил…

\- Мак звонил, приглашал нас, у его дочери день рождения…

\- Ты меня никуда не водишь. Я уже не помню, когда мы в последний раз были в кино…

До чего мы себя довели?

\- Э-эй, ты вообще меня слушаешь?..

Да, да, я слушаю, я все понимаю, родная, любимая, самая замечательная, но, пожалуйста, не дергай меня сейчас, мне нужно подготовиться к последним съемкам, вновь собрать себя по кусочкам, вернуть все, как было, и тогда у нас все наладится, господитыбожемой, я вернусь к тебе, честное слово, я всего лишь прошу дать мне немного времени, не дави на меня, не-надо не-надо не-надо не-надо следить за мной, когда я хожу из комнаты в комнату, не спрашивай, как я себя чувствую, не таскай меня по выставкам, я не хочу видеть твоих родителей, не выливай мое пиво И НЕ ТРОГАЙ МОЕГО ЖИРАФА. 

Неужели я так много прошу, дорогая?

ПРОСТО ОСТАВЬ МЕНЯ В ПОКОЕ. 

Сара называла меня психом, крутила пальцем у виска и хлопала дверью. 

Вечером возвращалась, конечно. 

Я сам не знал, что со мной творится. Меня трясло и выворачивало наизнанку, я ходил сквозь стены, недокуренные сигареты валялись везде, как и недопитые банки с пивом. Незаконченные разговоры вязкой паутиной висели между мной и ей. Окна были плотно закрыты, шторы задернуты, царила духота и полумрак. Солнце обходило мою квартиру стороной. 

Не знаю, сколько километров я намотал по пустым комнатам, надеясь неизвестно на что. Ходил и искал чего-то в гнетущей тишине, распевая пустым стенам свои поэтические выкидыши. Есть у стен одна замечательная особенность – они умеют слушать и никогда не возражают. А самое главное – не читают нотаций. И не хлопают дверью. И даже если ты их назовешь Дином в отчаянном порыве страсти, они тебя не будут в этом упрекать. 

Я пнул ближайшую стену и уставился в окно. За окном дождь барабанил, как на параде. 

И тут меня посетила мысль, заставившая расхохотаться. Наверное, со стороны это выглядело жутко, но я ничего не мог с собой поделать, меня просто накрыло до слез. Я стоял в темноте гостиной, ржал и аплодировал мастерству Дина О’Гормана выворачивать чужие души наизнанку. 

***

А ночью он мне снится.

Это была одна из бесконечных прогулок по пляжу. Его адская псина нарезала вокруг нас круги, гоняя чаек, волны накрывали берег по касательной вдоль линии прибоя, я сидел на холодном песке и швырял камешки в воду. 

На поверхности был полный штиль, но глубина клокотала бурей.

Солнце таяло как кусок мороженого в летний зной. 

\- Смотри, - сказал Дин, - закат.

Я взглянул на Дина. Его лицо облизнул закатный луч, и ресницы вызолотились острыми пиками. Смешная челка поймала последние отсветы, когда он повернулся ко мне и открыто, по-мальчишески улыбнулся. Прощальная вспышка затаилась в тени ямочек на его щеках, и стало стремительно темнеть.

Волны шуршали осколками ракушек и камней, чайки рассекали вечернее небо, и когда сумерки окончательно накрыли берег, Дин меня поцеловал. Вот так запросто притянул за шею и прикоснулся нагретыми солнцем губами к моим. Так мать касается лба своего ребенка, так бабочка садится на раскрывшийся цветок. 

\- Вообще-то у меня есть девушка, - говорит Эйдан из моего сна, и я вижу, как напряженно замирают плечи Дина. Как он отворачивается и порывается встать. И, наверное, ждет удара.

\- Я знаю, - долетает до меня его шепот, в котором я различаю горечь.

Море шумит и чайки истошно орут. 

Волна набирает силу, чтобы ударить со всей мощи, до конца, на разрыв, словно дальше – конец, безмерная тьма и великий покой, - и обрушивается на берег, разбивается об него до мельчайших осколков. И берег впитывает ее в себя всю без остатка. 

Дин почти растворяется в стремительном наступлении ночи. 

Ветер срывает пену с волн.

Песок взмывается из-под ног, я ощущаю его на своих губах.

\- Я не хочу чувствовать себя виноватым! Хватит делать меня виноватым! - кричу я ему в спину, и слова трепет очередной порыв ветра, истончая и размазывая их по прибрежной косе, словно масло по хлебу.  
Наступает краткий миг тишины. Море замирает.

Дин вновь поворачивается, внимательно смотрит мне в глаза, ищет возмущение или презрение, или смех, или что-то столь же страшное, ставящее окончательную точку во всем этом безумии, но я с какой-то ужасающей беспомощностью понимаю, что ничего подобного в моих глазах он не найдет.

\- Я не делаю, - шепчет Дин.

\- Что же ты творишь тогда? – тихо и потерянно стону я.

\- Отпускаю тебя, - он улыбается мне так, будто бы прощается, - будь с ней.

\- Нет! - Чайки кружат над нами и вторят моему крику - «Нет! Нет!». – Я не хочу, не смей меня отпускать!

Вода уходит сквозь мокрый песок, все ниже и ниже, по венам мира к самому сердцу, где законы мироздания теряют всякий смысл, а оттуда обратно – с новой силой, наотмашь. Налетает на берег, и вот нас уже нет, и в темноте только шум волн и горячее сбивчивое дыхание.

Последний раз я просыпался на мокрых простынях, когда еще в колледже учился. 

Черт знает что такое.

В ушах шумело, и сердце билось как сумасшедшее. Я перелез через Сару, стараясь не разбудить ее, и пошел курить. Руки дрожали как у заправского наркомана, мятая футболка, которую я таскал почти неделю, прилипла к спине, от сигарет уже тошнило. 

Какого черта я просыпаюсь, обкончав собственные джинсы, когда под боком спит моя девушка?

Что ты со мной сделал, Дин? 

Чтотысомнойсделал? 

Я устало потер руками лицо. В кого ты меня превратил, гребаный ублюдок? Кто тебя просил быть таким - ну давай, Тернер, скажи это уже наконец! – таким, черт подери, охренительным.

\- Ма-ла-дец, - похвалил я себя за смелость, щелчком отправляя бычок в прохладную ночь. Ужасно хотелось завыть или зарычать. Не знаю, что там обычно делают, когда вдруг обнаруживают, что стали бессильны против себя самих. 

Я чувствовал себя мелкой песчинкой на пути огромной бури. Меня уже подхватило ветром и теперь засасывает в смертельную воронку. Ветер выл в ушах, и бесновался, и рычал, и оглушал - и единственное, что я еще мог, так это покрепче зажать уши. Я утратил контроль над ситуацией… да господи боже ж мой, над всем я утратил контроль! Трепыхался, веря, что что-то там решаю. 

Да что мог я решить? Идиот.

Я не мог, я просто не мог… да ничего я не мог!

Помеченный им – я имею в виду эти его каракули на моей руке и удавку, болтающуюся на шее, - стоял на балконе, прислушивался к размеренному дыханию Сары на кровати и думал, что, кажется, у меня ломка, как от его хреновой дури, только на этот раз не от дури, на этот раз все гораздо серьезнее, мне нужна доза самого Дина, его тупых шуточек И ЭТИХ ЧЕРТОВЫХ ЯМОЧЕК нужен его смех его взгляд руки запах голос прикосновения ритм дыхания черт. знает. что. такое. это все СЛИШКОМ уложить в голове или в сердце или где там чувства укладывают НЕВОЗМОЖНО когда чувства укладываться не желают Дин В МЕНЯ ОНИ НЕ ВЛЕЗАЮТ ты слышишь хренов ты ублюдок я не хочу тебя (Я ХОЧУ ТЕБЯ) ты мне не нужен (ТЫ НУЖЕН МНЕ) отпусти меня (НЕ ОТПУСКАЙ) черт подери да ХВАТИТ уже выворачивать меня наизнанку Дин и ПРЕКРАТИ ПРЕКРАТИ ПРЕКРАТИ ЛЕЗТЬ 

В МОЮ 

ДУШУ.


	3. Часть третья.

_Я оборачиваюсь. По проходу между столами к нам движется странное существо. Голое, тощее как скелет, с обломками крыльев за плечами, с ног до головы покрытое рубцами и язвочками. На шее у него ржавый ошейник, с которого свисает, волочась по полу, не менее ржавая цепь.  
— Что это за ужас? — шепчет Лорд. — Что за ходячий труп?  
— Зачем же труп? — укоризненно спрашивает индус, оторвавшись от кальяна. — Это наш дорогой Македонский._

Думаете, с этого момента все изменилось? А вот хрен.

Первое, что я сделал, когда его увидел, так это дал ему в зубы. От души так дал, с огромным наслаждением. 

А он пришел меня встречать. В аэропорт, на машине, все как полагается. В бежевой курточке, в кой-то веки поглаженной футболке, и джинсы не сползали, надо же. Оделся как на гребаный выпускной, ей-богу. Еще и морду побрил.

Садись, говорит, подвезу тебя.

А то время раннее, транспорт еще не ходит, говорит.

И городские таксисты пригород не знают, завезут куда-нибудь не туда.

И вид у него был такой, знаете, словно ничего не случилось. Такой спокойно-самоуверенный, вот типично О’Гормановский. Будто бы не моя скомканная рубашка валялась тогда под кроватью, и не его след от фиолетовой пятерни сверкал на моей пояснице. 

И не мы тогда признавались друг другу невесть в чем. 

Ну ладно же.

Я свирепо выдохнул, схватил Дина за куртку и рывком притянул к себе, намереваясь все это спокойствие вытрясти к чертям собачьим. А он испуганно ойкнул и от неожиданности даже выронил мою сумку, которую за каким-то чертом уже успел взять. Помощничек хренов.

\- Ты говнюк, - шипел я ему в лицо, - я тебя по всему Дублину искал! – я хорошенько встряхнул его за грудки. – Какого хера ты свалил, блять?!

\- Пусти, - слабо выдохнул Дин, запрокидывая голову и глядя на меня с каким-то изумлением и, черт подери, не знаю, жадностью, что ли. 

Зараза такая, что же ты делаешь? 

Он стоял на цыпочках, почти повиснув в моих руках, и пытался аккуратно отцепить мои пальцы, весь отчего-то вмиг побледневший и напрягшийся. Я чувствовал горячее дыхание на своем лице и смотрел, как расширились его зрачки, и ободок вокруг радужки будто бы стал ярче. 

Все смотрел и смотрел. Как заколдованный. 

В какой-то момент я понял, с какой отчаянной обреченностью жил все это время. Вообще все это время, я имею в виду. Привычный шум аэропорта становился глуше, редкие пассажиры задевали нас плечами и чемоданами, объявляли рейсы, а я все пялился, сминая воротник его куртки, пока он глаза не закрыл, сильно так, зажмурившись. 

– Пусти. _Пожалуйста._

А еще слышал, как где-то там в нем набатом гремел сбитый пульс и заходился рваным, почти истеричным. Только это, наверное, и слышал в тот момент. Стук чужого сердца во всем этом долбанном мире. 

Я завороженно опустил взгляд ниже, на плотно сжатые, побелевшие губы, на выступивший пот над верхней, отстраненно подумав, как мы, должно быть, дико выглядим со стороны сейчас – зацепившиеся друг за друга, и совершенно непонятно, это я его держу, или сам за него держусь. Мы были словно оцепеневшие, и он висел в моих руках и дрожал отчего-то, дыша часто-часто и крепко сжимая челюсти – я видел, как ходили желваки на его скулах. 

А потом словно кто-то разом включил весь остальной мир, и все прошло. 

В это время в аэропорте людей было не так уж и много на самом-то деле, на улице только-только светало, но Дину, видимо, хватило. Он как-то совсем уж затравленно зыркнул на меня, вздохнул судорожно, резко вывернувшись из захвата, нервно провел рукой по волосам, а потом цапнул мой локоть и потащил в какие-то заросли цветов с горшками, мягкими диванами и искусственными фонтанами. 

\- Мне позвонили. Пришлось срочно уехать. Это по работе. Извини, что не предупредил.

Дин говорил отрывисто и сбивчиво, но мне было плевать. Я схватил его за плечо и развернул к себе.

\- Ах, по работе! – вряд ли в этом месте можно было орать, но какая к черту разница? – Ты своей работой не прикрывайся! Думал, трахнешь меня и благополучно свалишь, так что ли?!

Сказал – и сам испугался собственных слов. Захлопнул рот, во все глаза уставившись на него.

А Дин, он, кажется, готов был замертво упасть тут прямо.

\- _Что?_

И звенящая тишина между нами. И словно кто-то держит за горло, не давая вздохнуть.

Я мстительно ухмыльнулся. 

Меня тогда всего трясло, если честно. Я хотел его спровоцировать, я ждал, что же он сделает, блин, сделает он уже хоть что-нибудь? Это я сейчас все понимаю, а тогда – тогда-то мне казалось, что я сошел с ума. Что мы спятили. Слетели с катушек ко всем чертям. Он и я. Мы оба.

Сказать вам?

Это было на грани. Я имею в виду вообще все это. Будто кто-то натягивал струны на грифе, все туже и туже, на протяжении почти двух лет, и вот они уже звенят от напряжения. Слышно, как трещат тонкие волокна - только еще один поворот колка остался. Рванет, оглушит, и все наконец-то закончится.

Ну да. Именно так – «думал, ты меня трахнешь и свалишь?». 

Не знаю, почему сказал это. Сказал и все.

А может потому, что чуть сам не сдох, пытаясь выжить всю проклятую прошлую неделю без него.  
Черт его знает, но одно я могу вам точно сказать - страх, промелькнувший в глазах Дина, доставил мне просто невероятное удовольствие. Что, думал, я молчать буду? Думал, сделаю вид, что ничего не было? Так, да? Так вот хрен тебе! 

И тут я неожиданно вспомнил, как мы стояли в этом же самом аэропорте целую вечность назад. А всего-то две недели прошло. Дин меня провожал, пока я называл себя последним придурком и уговаривал сказать ему тогда все, как есть. Сказать, что мы только друзья. Сказать, что ему _не на что рассчитывать._

Какая ирония. Я бы посмеялся, будь это не со мной. 

\- Что слышал, - я сложил руки на груди, судорожно сжав кулаки, чтобы не вцепиться в него опять, - ну давай, герой, расскажи мне, почему я утром проснулся на развороченной кровати. 

Знаете, я … вот будто бы водил языком по острому лезвию ножа. Сам же понимал, что все – это конец, что он сейчас скажет мне, и на этом все завершится, и отпустит странное, неправильное, нелогичное, невозможное состояние, когда чувствуешь себя сорванным с дерева листком в холодный ноябрьский ливень, я пошлю его к черту, я надеюсь, у меня это получится достаточно убедительно, во всяком случае, я точно знаю, что я должен именно так сделать, а как иначе, ведь именно это будет правильным, верно же я говорю или нет, и тогда наконец я смогу спать спокойно.

Если я вообще теперь когда-нибудь смогу спать спокойно.

Но кто-то третий ослабляет эти чертовы струны, напряжение падает, Дин облегченно выдыхает, зараза такая, и смотрит на меня недоуменно, с искоркой зарождающегося типично О’Гормановского подъебизма в глазах. 

\- Ты накурился. Нес какую-то херню про пиратов и все порывался куда-то пойти. Вот я и закинул тебя на кровать. А уж что ты на ней вытворял, я и понятия не имею.

\- Да неужели, - я склонился к нему, да так, что мы чуть носами не столкнулись. - А где же спал ты, позволь полюбопытствовать?

Дин пожал плечами:

\- На диване в гостиной.

Это было словно удар под дых. 

Я даже успел несколько раз тупо моргнуть, пока до меня доходил смысл сказанных им слов.

\- На диване..? В гостиной..? – Из меня будто весь воздух выпустили. - К-как..?

\- Лежа, Тернер, - Дин ухмыльнулся и дернул бровями. - А ты что же, хотел бы, чтобы я…

Наверное, с моим лицом стало что-то не так, что-то ОЧЕНЬ не так, потому что Дин тут же заткнулся и отступил на шаг, успокаивающе подняв руки.

\- Спокойно… ничего я твоему дивану не сделал, - он нервным жестом зачесал волосы назад, потер нос, оглянувшись по сторонам, и опять вцепился в мою сумку. - Может, мы уже пойдем?

\- А ну стоять, черт подери! 

Мы… он… то есть это я изводил себя, представляя, как мы вытворяли невесть что - на нашей с Сарой кровати, между прочим! - а Дин, сука такая, он… Я смотрел на него во все глаза, вспоминая, как мне было хреново, как я загибался там, а этот чертов мудак, оказывается, спал на моем диване в гостиной?!

\- Так значит ничего не было?

\- Ничего не было.

Ну вот тут я ему и врезал.

Да! Да, черт подери, я ему врезал!

Потому что - ничего не было.

Потому что меня разозлило это его ничего. И то, что я разозлился, меня тоже разозлило! Я был взбешен, что никакой радости и в помине не почувствовал, зато вместо нее – глухое разочарование, которое даже сам себе не смог бы объяснить.

Потому что я должен был прыгать от счастья, что моя задница чиста и невинна, а не злиться от того, что я себе всю душу измотал этим чертовым Дином. Который спал в этой чертовой гостиной, чтоб ей пусто было!

Потому что… да что тут объяснять. Я мог бы весь этот ад, что творился со мной прошлую неделю, спихнуть на него, на то, что он воспользовался моим пьяным, обкуренным состоянием. Обвинил бы его с полным правом, на том бы и успокоился. А если бы не успокоился, если бы все также бродил по комнатам и глядел в пустоту, и тоскливо выл в холодной квартире, то у меня была бы отличная отговорка для себя самого. Врать себе, оно не так уж и сложно, знаете. А так… 

А так получается, что Дин меня просто дешево продинамил со всеми моими глупыми надеждами.

***

Всю дорогу до Веллингтона уговаривал себя не сделать глупость - и вот, приехали. Мы деремся и орем друг на друга. 

Нет, это нормально? 

Ну хорошо, ору и дерусь здесь я, но не в этом суть. 

Дин отлетел в один из этих искусственных фонтанчиков, разбрызгав воду кругом. Взмахнул руками неуклюже так, в стороны, и упал. Я имею в виду, он даже не попытался ничего сделать, будто бы и не ожидал, что ему в аэропорте могут вломить. 

И в самом деле, кто бы такое ожидал.

Сидел в этом дурацком фонтане с таким кретинским видом, а я стоял и думал, что вот если бы он не уехал тогда из Дублина, я бы не выдержал, сорвался, сделал бы что-то. _Что-то сумасшедшее._

Может, поэтому он и уехал? Потому что тоже боялся сделать что-то? 

Может, в этом было дело, а не в его работе?

Может быть Дин все эти чертовы два года _ходил по грани_?

Я не знаю, знаю только, что Дин превратил меня в дерганного психа. В _сумасшедшего_. Обычно я не ору в аэропортах, а тут… Опять орал на него. Орать, это я умею, это у меня замечательно выходит, это я еще дома понял, стоя в одних трусах на лестничной площадке. 

Вот и по морде ему уже дал… 

Я только когда всю эту кровь увидел, понял, что наделал. Испугался страшно. Кинулся доставать, а как иначе.

\- Ты совсем ополоумел?! – его дыхание срывалось. 

Похоже на то, подумал я в ответ.

\- Прости, - это уже вслух.

Дин на меня яростно зыркнул.

\- Я… - начал я. 

Произнести «Не хотел» у меня язык не поворачивался. Хотел. Хотел! 

На миг у него на лице появилось какое-то отсутствующее выражение, мне даже показалось, что он тоже мне сейчас врежет, но он только вздохнул и провел мокрым рукавом по разбитой губе, еще больше размазывая кровь.

Ну да, помазал. Дал ему в зубы, а не в нос, как целился. Да и с зубами у меня тоже не очень-то хорошо вышло, только губу разбил. Ту самую, верхнюю, на которую так откровенно пялился. Рука дрогнула, или еще что, черт его знает.

\- Зачем?

Ох, Дин, если бы я сам знал. 

Уж лучше бы он мне в ответ врезал, чем задавал такие вопросы.

\- Я думал, мы… ну, того…, - промямлил я.

\- Что ты подумал, я уже понял. И мы, кажется, выяснили, что подумал ты неверно.

Я уставился на свои ботинки.

\- Наверное, я просто устал с дороги, - большей глупости я придумать, конечно, не смог. И если он мне поверит, это будет просто чудом. – Прости.

А Дин сел возле бортика и начал копошится в своих карманах. Потом достал платок, такой же мокрый, как и он сам. Я протянул ему свой.

\- Слушай, нас не выгонят?

\- С чего бы? Сидеть на полу в зале ожидания нормально.

\- А купаться в фонтанах?

\- Это Новая Зеландия.

А, ну да, конечно, как же я так не подумал-то. Это многое объясняло. 

Страна, полная сумасшедших.

Я присел рядом с ним. Чувствовал себя отвратительно неловко за то, что сделал. 

\- У меня в сумке есть кое-какие вещи… - предложил я несмело. Просто удивительно, никто так часто не заставлял меня ощущать себя придурком, как Дин. 

Он ничего не ответил, только мял мой платок в пальцах и посматривал искоса. А я не знал, куда себя деть уже. Вот если бы он наорал, ударил в ответ, спросил, какого черта я несу… но он молчал. А я все сидел и смотрел, как он губу трет. Вообще подмечал всякие мелочи. Пальцы эти его короткие, нос, родинку на щеке, запах. Смотрел на него, как на давно забытую карту, и каждая деталь вызывала какой-то детский восторг и трепет. 

М-да. 

Никуда не годится. 

\- Дай сюда.

Выхватил платок этот несчастный, прижал к его рту, чтобы не вздумал мне чего-нибудь ответить, пусть лучше молчит, а то вдруг ему еще раз врежу. Но он, похоже, и не собирался, молча подчинился, поднял голову, подставляя мне лицо, и даже глаза прикрыл. И руки сложил на коленках своих мокрых, сжав пальцы. Никакой крови там уже не было на самом-то деле, это я все наврал, но он не знал, а я не говорил.  
Старался его не трогать, но куда там! Дин когда ко мне лицо свое поднял, я тут же схватил его за подбородок, заложив пальцы за ухо, чтоб не вертелся, хотя конечно он не вертелся, сидел он, тихо и не дыша даже, по-моему. А я что, я вытирал его чистое лицо и мучительно раздумывал о том, что я же его чуть не поцеловал, как вцепился в эту куртку дурацкую. Если бы Дин не вырвался, трогал бы я эти губы сейчас не платком. 

Я посмотрел на свои дрожащие пальцы, и не нашел ничего лучше, чем сказать:

\- Ты придурок.

\- Я знаю, - Дин взглянул на меня очень серьезно.

Тогда я медленно отпустил его и отсел подальше, ну, на всякий случай. Я вообще-то не его имел в виду. Хотя он тоже кретин, чего уж там.

Дин вдруг улыбнулся.

\- Все-таки сделал, что хотел.

\- Ты про что?

\- Ты хотел мне врезать.

\- Когда это?

\- Когда мы через забор лезли. Сказал, вернемся домой и я тебе врежу.

Ну я же говорю – полный кретин.

\- Ты был не против, насколько я помню.

Блин, какой-то цирк с конями весь этот наш разговор. Ходим вокруг да около.

Надо было что-то сказать, что-то важное, вот чтобы раз – и все. Я думал, он скажет. Ну, когда я спросил его, я думал, он скажет и все. Я бы и сам сказал, но это было бы неправдой, все мои да и нет, я имею ввиду. Я хочу сказать, что-то во мне соглашалось, но я был против, или может это я говорил да, а что-то во мне активно сопротивлялось. Я так и не понял. 

И все же. Все же.

Я поднялся, протянул ему руку. Дин продолжал сидеть и смотреть на меня.

\- Ну?

А потом вдруг нагло ухмыльнулся:

\- Удар-то у тебя хреновый, Тернер. Ты играешь в бильярд так же, как и бьешь?

Ох, лучше заткнись, Дин, или я тебе опять врежу.

***

Невольники волн. Вот кто мы такие. 

Так бывает, когда заходишь в воду очень глубоко и не можешь устоять на ногах. Ты барахтаешься в волнах, еле дотягиваясь до дна кончиками пальцев, и вроде бы тебя даже прибивает обратно к берегу, на твердую почву, но затем волна вновь откатывает вглубь океана и уносит за собой. Волны сбивают с ног, на какой-то миг захлестывают с головой, и когда твое лицо снова появляется над поверхностью, у тебя есть только пара мгновений, чтобы сделать вдох. Делаешь этот вдох и понимаешь – можно жить еще чуть-чуть. Всего лишь краткий миг, ровно столько, сколько успел вдохнуть – ни больше, ни меньше. Пока в глазах опять не начнет темнеть, а в груди колоть и давить. Почти как шахматная партия – за твоим ходом всегда следует ход океана. Остановка невозможна. И ты делаешь следующий ход, а как иначе, на кону же твоя жизнь.

Но, в конце концов, волны всегда побеждают, сколько бы ты не барахтался, не пытался надышаться впрок. Таким маленьким птичкам как ты не справится с океаном, коли уж он заграбастал тебя в свои лапы.

Я честно пытался. После той безумной ночи на балконе, когда я орал и умолял оставить меня в покое, не лезть в мою душу, я еще пытался нащупать почву под ногами, но, видно, уже заплыл _слишком глубоко_ , дно было далеко, и мне уже не достать до него. Сколько бы я ни раздумывал, ни пытался сам себя образумить, все мои песочные бастионы здравого смысла рушились один за другим, размываемые водой. Я уже наглотался вдоволь, я не знал, куда плыть, ветер с востока или ветер с запада? В конце концов, я больше ничего в этом не смыслю, ибо я потерял компас, а вместе с ним и карту.

Я думал, это не может случиться со мной. Я думал, это все несерьезно. Я думал, удастся миновать. Я думал, я думал, я думал… Дурак я, правильно Дин тогда сказал. 

Мы начали работать над последними съемками, мы не говорили о том, что произошло в аэропорте, мы вообще старались не попадаться на глаза друг другу. 

Это был пат, ничья. Проиграли мы оба.

Не осталось ни одного верного хода, мы разыграли ситуацию до конца и теперь оба в тупике, он – умирает без меня, я – слишком трус, чтобы признаться себе. 

Вот послушайте, я скажу вам кое-что. Есть одна проблема – слова. Хоть Дин и говорит, что я трепло, но чувства – самое нелогичное, что происходит в жизни, как запихнуть их в предложения? Как заставить плясать под свою дудку? Когда бардак в душе, о какой ясности мысли может вообще идти речь? Как все эти «м-мэээ… ну это… и он такой… а я… и он опять… и вот тут…ну то есть… нет, конечно, да…» и прочие невнятные блеяния перевести на нормальный человеческий язык, чтобы вы поняли, что со мной происходило? 

Это случилось неожиданно для нас обоих. Конец начался с удара копья. Того самого, которое продырявило Дину бок и издевательски качалось под резкими порывами ветра. Я мог сколько угодно вопить, но это бы ничего уже не изменило. 

Он упал как-то сразу, замертво. 

Без всяких там хрипов, стонов, без всего этого. 

Я видел его вспотевшую шею, прилипшие ко лбу волосы и яростный взгляд ледяных глаз через плечо. Дрожащие руки. Кровь под ногтями. Тяжелое дыхание. Я стоял как последний дурак и смотрел, смотрел, смотрел в эти глаза его, в лицо, МЫ В АЭРОПОРТЕ И Я ЧУТЬ НЕ ПОЦЕЛОВАЛ (шагает ко мне), В СПАЛЬНЕ МОЕЙ С НАРКОТИЧЕСКОЙ ДУРЬЮ С МЕЧТАМИ УЕХАТЬ (почти не видя, бьет) ХРЕН ЗНАЕТ (какого-то ошарашенного статиста) КУДА К ТИБЕТЦАМ ИЛИ ВЬЕТНАМЦАМ, КАКАЯ РАЗНИЦА, НА КУХНЕ И ЕГО ЖИРАФ (меч застревает в кольчуге) ПОДМИГИВАЛ И АДРЕС НА МОЕЙ РУКЕ (пытается его выдернуть, но безуспешно) ГОРЕЛ КАК РАСКАЛЕННОЕ ЖЕЛЕЗО, НА КРЫШЕ (безуспешно, безуспешно, безуспешно) ВСЕ НАШИ СТРАХИ И - Я БОЮСЬ (смотрит отчаянно) ТЕБЯ ПОТЕРЯТЬ – ЭТО (смотрит) Я ТОГДА СКАЗАЛ, Я! Я! Я! (бросает свой меч и бежит ко мне, безоружный, безрассудный, безумный) НА ЛЕСТНИЧНОЙ ( _невозможно_ ) ПЛОЩАДКЕ - ТЫ НУЖЕН МНЕ, (нет… нет… нет!) НА ПЛЯЖЕ (не смей! Не смей!), НА ЗАБРОШЕННОМ ЗАВОДЕ, ВЕЗДЕ, ВЕЗДЕ, ВЕЗДЕ.

Я вижу, что сила еще есть, что можно отразить этот удар, это чертово копье отвести в сторону, БЛЯТЬ, ЗАЩИТИТЬСЯ ХОТЬ КАК-НИБУДЬ, но свое последнее движение он тратит, чтобы закрыть меня собой, сознательно, уверенно, решительно. Он оттесняет от меня взмыленного, уставшего статиста своим собственным телом, я кричу МЕЧ ЧЕРТ БЫ ТЕБЯ ПОДРАЛ ЗАЩИЩАЙСЯ СВОИМ МЕЧОМ СУКИНТЫСЫН потом вспоминаю, он потерял его, потом ору БЕРЕГИСЬ! и смотрю на него ПОМОГИТЕ! КТО-НИБУДЬ! потом понимаю крыша тронулась я окончательно спятил потом опять БУДЬ ТЫ ПРОКЛЯТ Я УБЬЮ ТЕБЯ ЕСЛИ ТЫ СДОХНЕШЬ ТУТ СЕЙЧАС и снова БЕРЕГИСЬ БЕРЕГИСЬ БЕРЕ…

Он _в последний раз_ закрывает меня собой.

И снег этот дурацкий падает и тает в нашей горячей крови.

Я думал блажь. 

Я думал пройдет. 

Я думал, что справлюсь.

Я все понял в тот же миг. 

Я скажу вам истину: это не любовь. Когда вот так, это нахрен никакая не любовь. Не безумие, не желание, не одержимость. Это нечто несоизмеримо _большее_. Это то самое, когда под тобой, под твоими ногами вот прямо сейчас разверзается опора, и ты видишь в ее просвете весь ужас и красоту мира, вдруг, внезапно, тысячью глаз, и ты смотришь туда, ТУДА ГДЕ ЖИЗНЬ, и проваливаешься, падаешь, падаешь. 

Я бегу к нему. Кричу совсем уж страшное, я вижу это по ошарашенному лицу Дина, по замершим на мгновение статистам, я чувствую, как сзади в меня впивается что-то – наверное, это стрела, наверное, синяк останется но мне плевать _я бегу к Дину_ из моих глаз текут слезы падаю на колени чувствую еще одну стрелу и еще одну и еще и еще я наверное похож на ежа СО ВСЕМИ ЭТИМИ СТРЕЛАМИ падаю на него, накрывая собой, чувствую, как мои слезы стекают на его лицо, огосподи, пожалуйста, нет.

Сверху на нас падает бутафорский снег, мы лежим в крови. Мертвые. 

Я так уж точно. 

Вокруг гремит битва и лязг металла, похожий на крики чаек. 

Дин осторожно находит мою руку, сжимает в своей и невесомо целует в кончик носа. Над нами проезжает камера, я чувствую запах ее разгоряченной пластмассы и жужжание. Я очень удачно упал на него, знаете, угодил своим носом прямо ему в губы. 

\- Ты живой? – шепчу я. 

\- Я живой, - шепчет Дин. 

\- Кровь, - снова я, – это кровь. Ты живой? Дин, ты живой? 

\- Да, - он опять меня целует в нос мой перемазанный, осторожно, чтобы камера не видела. Еле заметное движение губ. Но я чувствую. И руку мою сжимает, крепко. Это я тоже чувствую. И сердце его чувствую – оно бьет так сильно и быстро, что отдает в моей собственной груди. Живой. 

\- Ты… - шепчет Дин. – Ты… что ты… ты… 

\- Да, - шепчу я. И повторяю, - да. 

И еще: 

\- Я очень испугался. 

Я чувствую, как срывается его дыхание, как он замирает где-то там подо мной, не дышит. Лежит. Рядом кто-то орет, кажется это Грэм и, кажется, что-то на гномском. А до меня вдруг доходит – Дин меня поцеловал. Так по-идиотски в нос. Не во сне, не в мыслях, а здесь, на съемочной площадке. Впервые за все это чертово время. 

А потом происходит что-то совсем безумное. Кто-то кричит стоп-снято-молодцы, и Дин тащит меня прочь, я чувствую его горячую руку в своей, его пальцы сжимают мои, я на ходу выдергиваю из него копье, кажется нас кто-то окликает, но ни он, ни я не оборачиваемся, куда, хочу спросить я, куда ты меня ведешь, за нами хлопает дверь, еще одна, лестница, я спотыкаюсь на ней, и он вздергивает меня за шкирку, коридор, коридор, еще одна дверь, коридор, краткий луч света выхватывает чьи-то сапоги, одежду, а потом вновь становится темно, это костюмерная, хочу спросить я, но не успеваю и рта раскрыть, на меня сыпятся вешалки, какие-то тряпки, где-то в темноте с грохотом падает что-то железное, он сдергивает с меня плащ и он толкает меня к стене… 

Я отстраненно понимаю, что, кажется, Дин сорвался. 

… он толкает меня к стене, в какой-то темный угол, сдирает с меня штаны и подхватывает на руки, господи, откуда в нем столько силы-то, закидывает мои ноги себе на бедра, прижимает МОЙМОЙМОЙМОЙМОЙ твойтвой его сердце перестукивается с моим через частокол ребер и слои одежд и… я чувствую его неожиданно острые тазовые кости, Дин не… он ничего не делает, он только, господибожемой, только вжимается крепко, сильно, НИКОМУ НЕ ОТДАМ не отдавай ЛЮБЛЮ люби отвечаю и обхватываю его плечи и вцепляюсь зубами в его кожаный плащ провожу руками ниже рефлекторно нащупываю грудь из меня вылетает истеричный смешок я понимаю что никакой груди и быть не может потом еще один и еще я смеюсь это истерика или счастье не могу понять я чувствую горячее дыхание на своих губах и Дин затыкает меня да-да-да-да своими губами зубами руками и его язык в моем рту и мои ноги съезжают с его бедер пока он толкается влажным горячим членом мне в живот. 

Я провожу рукой по его лицу, оно мокрое (это что, опять кровь? - думаю я), сдираю эти дурацкие усы с бусинами. Оно мокрое на щеках и возле глаз. И когда я хочу сказать, что не нужно, что все будет хорошо, Дин опускается на колени, и я вообще забываю, о чем думал. Только хватаю ртом воздух, чувствую колючую щетину на своих бедрах и влажное, горячее дыхание. Давлю на его затылок, сгребая в кулак волосы, и амулет, который он повесил мне на шею тогда на заляпанной кухне, качается в такт моим движениям. 

Как мог думать я «нет»? 

Дурак я был страшный. 

*** 

Когда я пришел в себя, я сказал: 

\- Ну и нахрена терпел столько времени? 

Никто нас не искал, тишину прерывало только наше тяжелое дыхание. На самом деле было не так уж и темно, как мне показалось вначале. Откуда-то тек рассеянный молочный свет. 

Дин напрягся, и тут я понял, что рот открыл зря. 

\- Ты знал? И давно? 

Вот кто меня за язык опять тянул. 

\- В тот последний день перед отъездом. Когда мы пошли гулять на пляж и заблудились. Я тебе не всю правду сказал тогда, про Сару. Твоя Сара, она, в общем… она мне все выложила. 

Дин отшатнулся, неверяще глядя на меня. Я отвернулся и начал натягивать штаны. Просто понимаете, было как-то неловко сидеть перед ним с болтающимися на щиколотках штанами. Хотя чего уж дальше стесняться-то. И так он все уже видел и… и трогал. 

\- Почему ты молчал все это время? 

Ну блин, а ты как думаешь? Я не знаю. Не знаю, почему я не сказал об этом с самого начала. А потом… ну так получилось, что потом… потом… 

\- Эйдан… 

Его голос неуловимо изменился. Я поднял взгляд. 

О нет, Дин, только не смей! Не смей! 

В его прищуренных глазах злость и обида. Господи боже мой, неужели этот кретин решил, что я хочу над ним пошутить? Дурак, господи, какой же он дурак. 

\- Нет, Дин, ты все не так понял. 

\- Да неужели?! - он вскочил на ноги. 

Я так и обомлел, глядя на него снизу вверх. Орущий Дин – это что-то фантастическое. 

\- Что я не так понял? Просвети меня, давай! Объясни мне, дебилу такому, почему парень, который мне плешь проел своей ненаглядной Сарой, смолчал? 

\- Ну вообще-то я тебе губу разбил. 

\- Только после того, как я сказал, что ничего не было. 

\- А что ты хотел, блять! – я тоже вскочил на ноги. - Чтобы я тебе на шею кинулся?! У меня, знаешь ли… 

\- Девушка есть, слышал уже. 

Он отвернулся, нервно и яростно натягивая свои штаны. 

Господи. Этот цирк никогда не кончится. 

\- Я хотел сказать, что у меня это впервые. 

Дин уставился на меня в благоговейном ужасе. 

\- Идиот, я имел в виду с парнем впервые. 

\- Ах вот оно что. И как? Удовлетворил свое любопытство? 

Я подумал, что если скажу, что он действительно оказался там таким рыжим, как я и представлял, он даст мне в нос и даже не промахнется. 

\- Это не было любоп… 

\- А чем это было? Когда я прилетел к тебе, - Дин запустил руку в волосы, - господи, каким же идиотом я выглядел. Ты же знал тогда все. 

*** 

Дин ушел, а я тогда подумал, что, может, оно и к лучшему. Я вообще, честно говоря, какой-то пришибленный в тот день был. Все бродил из угла в угол, не понимая что к чему. 

Потом пошел в город. Словно кто-то дал передышку, чтобы я мог одуматься, прежде чем снова накрыть меня с головой. Про волны и все такое это я потом уже понял, а тогда я не знал, куда себя деть. Я хотел сказать Дину, что столько пережил, и что он не может со мной так поступить теперь. Я много чего хотел сказать. Вынашивал свое новое, тайное, удивительное открытие, бесцельно бродя по улицам. 

Уже смеркалось, когда я, вконец заблудившийся, нашел пустующую лавочку, откуда открывался живописный вид на океан, и закурил. 

Сидел, глотал соленый воздух и думал: как же так! 

Думал, сколько всего мы наговорили друг другу. 

Думал о Саре. 

Ладно, вру, о Саре я не думал. Я думал о том, что теперь делать. 

Наверное, в меня вцепилась какая-то неправильная любовь. Потому что ведь как оно обычно бывает? Любовь случается, и ты не думаешь, что с ней делать, ты просто чувствуешь себя счастливым, наслаждаешься, смеешься – словом, живешь. Вы пьете чай на кухне и радуетесь, что у вас все так чудесно и замечательно вышло. Мы с моей любовью чай на кухне не пили и светских бесед о взаимности чувств не вели. Она просто меня нагнула и вытрахала всю душу. Ни свиданий при луне, ни долгих поцелуев под зонтом, ни романтических ужинов. Вместо тонких рук, ласкового голоса и густых каштановых локонов она мне подсунула ужасный новозеландский акцент, отвратительное чувство юмора, волосатый живот и твердые узкие губы. И теперь не хочется мне ни нежности рук, ни мягкости тела. Да господи боже мой, у меня мозги напрочь отшибает от одного его взгляда, можете вы себе это представить, черт подери! 

То есть я хочу сказать, как дожил я до такого? 

Возможно ли это? 

Я вспомнил, как сидел точно также в саду у родителей Сары и вспоминал Дина, и злился на него, и ненавидел, и любил уже тогда. А вечер был потрясающий, прохладный бриз дул с океана и трепал меня за волосы. 

Март. 

_Я влюбился в тебя весной._

Все думал о чем-то, важном и неважном, о собаке его дурацкой, о своей трусости, о жирафе, когда ко мне подошел сонный, и кажется, немножко пьяный бомж, толкая впереди себя магазинную тележку, нагруженную всяким хламом и пустыми бутылками. 

Я тяжко вздохнул. 

Ну вот, опять. 

\- Мелочи не найдется? 

Я покопался в карманах и высыпал, что нашел. Потом добавил пару сигарет. 

Он присел рядом и попросил прикурить. 

\- Что-то ты невеселый. 

Я хмыкнул. Вот оно, начинается - хваленый новозеландский менталитет. Подумал было, а не спросить, знаком ли он со сторожем заброшенного завода, но он продолжил: 

\- Такие волшебные вечера надо встречать с улыбкой. 

\- Я не могу. Моя прелесть пропала, - убитым голосом провозгласил я. 

\- А, ну бывает. 

Дальше мы курили молча. Какой-то неразговорчивый новозеландец попался мне на этот раз. То ли дело предыдущие. 

Докурив, он спрятал мелочь в ботинок, пошерудил в своей тележке, достал телефонный жетон и положил его рядом на скамейку. 

\- Вот, возьми, - сказал он. – Не проживай свою жизнь в сожалениях. Они сломят тебя. 

И загромыхал своей тележкой дальше по улице, растворяясь в сумерках. Дойдя до поворота, он обернулся и, махнув рукой, крикнул: 

\- Телефон на той стороне. 

Улица опустела, зажглись фонари. Я сидел и смотрел на жетон. 

Я точно знал - я буду жалеть, если не сделаю этого. 

*** 

Я висел на телефоне, считая гудки. 

Вокруг не было ни души, и только океан громыхал вдалеке. 

Забери меня в свой мир, Дин. Я хочу высаживать сады для Национального парка, рисовать фиолетовых жирафов, гонять мяч с правнуками конкистадоров, устраивать фотовыставки, ловить волну на серфе. Я не хочу возвращаться домой. Я чувствую, как тот мир прибирает меня к рукам, исподволь, незаметно, ненавязчиво. 

Не отпускай меня, Дин. Мне страшно, Дин. 

Я очень боюсь, что однажды проснусь и скажу себе: «Все было совсем рядом, лишь стоило руку протянуть».  
Я и так облажался по всем пунктам. Не позволь мне и тебя потерять. 

В трубке щелкнуло. 

\- Да? 

\- Это не было ни шуткой, ни розыгрышем. 

\- Эйдан? – в его голосе удивление, смешанное с облегчением. 

\- Угу. Я свой телефон в гримерке забыл. 

\- Где тебя черти носят?! 

Я оглянулся. 

\- Не знаю. Где-то в городе. Кажется, я опять заблудился. 

\- Опять? Что… нет, стой. Стой, где стоишь, я сейчас приеду за тобой. Есть рядом что-нибудь примечательное? 

\- Океан подойдет? 

Дин тяжело вздохнул. 

\- Ты придурок. 

\- Ты тоже. Ты должен был мне все рассказать. 

\- И что бы ты ответил? 

Я помолчал. Потом произнес: 

\- Что тебе не на что рассчитывать. 

\- Ну вот видишь. 

\- Я бы сказал это две недели назад. 

На линии шум и треск. Пластмасса скрипит в моих сжатых пальцах. 

\- А сейчас? 

\- А сейчас нет. 

Молчим. Молчим. Молчим. 

\- Послушай. Послушай меня внимательно, Эйдан. Я утром сорвался и мне... Послушай, ты не долж… 

\- Кончай уже эту ерунду. Я все решил. 

Гудение фонаря, пустая улица и шелест деревьев. 

Свежий ночной ветер. 

И тишина, проклятая тишина на том конце. 

Я закрыл глаза. Если этот придурок сейчас… я не знаю, что я сделаю, я… 

\- …тогда иди ко мне, - прерывисто, шепотом. 

Я судорожно выдыхаю. 

Пришел, конечно. 

Трубка так и осталась качаться на проводе. 

Когда я ворвался к нему в трейлер, он сидел на краю дивана, какой-то весь измученный и испуганный. Смотрел на меня так, будто я здесь не одну сотню дней появлялся и каждый раз бесследно исчезал, как призрак. Да так, наверное, оно и было. 

Я сел рядом с ним и подумал, что же теперь. 

\- Я… я не… - я сглотнул. 

\- Как захочешь, - прошептал Дин. - Все будет, как ты хочешь. 

Он не позволил себе ничего лишнего, пока я сам не повалил его на скрипнувший диван, только откинул назад голову, подставляя шею и плечи. И оттого, что так отдавался он мне, кружилась голова, и темнело в глазах. 

Стыд и гордость как-то непозволительно быстро испарились, меня заклинило на одном движении, в какой-то момент я перестал контролировать свое тело, чувствовал только его рваные выдохи, горячую кожу и жаркую, сводящую с ума тесноту. Наверное, это было ужасно, наверное, я был неловок и смешон, просто я не очень-то представлял, как оно все, только зарылся ему носом за ухо, там, где у него волосы завиваются, и все шептал, какой он мой сейчас и как мне хорошо с ним. И еще чувствовал его амулет, зажатый между нашими горячими телами. Один на двоих. 

*** 

Дубли заваливались один за другим, и приходилось переснимать, будто рок какой преследовал эти последние сцены. Съемки продлили еще на неделю, чему я был несказанно рад. Днем мы умирали, ночами - любили друг друга. 

Это были счастливые дни. 

И Дин был счастливый. Я понимал, это я его делаю таким. Мы целовались везде, если нам удавалось остаться наедине. Касались друг друга локтями, и даже мысли не возникало отодвинуться. Как только гасли фонари, он приходил ко мне. Это было рискованно и безумно. Это было самым потрясающим, что случилось со мной. Удивительно, почему никто не замечал. Или, быть может, не желал замечать. Мне казалось, я загораюсь как лампочка, стоит нам только увидеть друг друга. 

Я лежал истыканный стрелами, с трудом изображая мертвого, пока Дин, зараза такая, вытворял своей рукой настоящее преступление в моих штанах. 

\- Прекрати, - я старался как можно незаметней шевелить губами. 

\- А то что? – хмыкнул он в ответ. Ему-то что, у него лицо своими патлами рыжими прикрыто, он может болтать сколько угодно. 

\- А то я тебе второй бок продырявлю. 

У меня уже пот по спине тек, и было почти наплевать, что увидят и услышат, лишь бы он не останавливался. 

\- Боюсь, твое копье слишком тупое. Мой бок им точно не проткнуть. 

Я как можно незаметней пинаю его коленом, но Дин только смеется. 

Я ему все рассказал. Про то, как мне было плохо, как я натыкался на стены, бродя по пустой квартире, как испугался, когда увидел развороченную кровать, как кричал, чтобы он меня отпустил. Про сон свой рассказал. Про все. 

\- Это я просто раньше не замечал, - мы сидели на полу возле расстеленного дивана, выключив у телевизора звук, Дин положил голову мне на колени, и я перебирал его волосы, - не мог понять, что со мной случилось такое. Я когда без тебя остался все только о тебе и думал. А когда ты уехал – понял. Ходил и вопил, как дурак: «Что ты со мной сделал, что ты со мной сделал!», – я улыбнулся, глядя на него сверху вниз, - обвинял тебя во всех смертных грехах. Я когда ночью на балкон вышел, испугался страшно. В тот момент до меня дошло, что все, точка. Предел. Я _пропал_. 

Дин ничего не ответил, только поднял на меня взгляд, серьезный такой, нахмуренный. Я провел пальцем по его бровям, разглаживая их. Он долго молчал, потом сказал: 

\- До сих пор не могу в это поверить. 

Ночью я заставляю его поверить во все. 

А утром лежу у него на плече и смотрю на груду камешков на его подоконнике. Не сразу понимаю, что это те самые, которые я собирал, пока мы шли вдоль прибоя. Я еще решил тогда, что он их выбросил. Потом перевожу взгляд на его грудь. В коротких рыжих волосках запутался свет утреннего солнца, от ключицы к плечу четыре красных полосы – это я его ночью так расцарапал. До обеда я зацеловываю все свои следы и оставляю новые. 

\- Я давно смирился с тем, что я тебе только друг, - говорит Дин, когда мы идем вдоль пляжа. Он смотрит себе под ноги, загребая ботинками песок, я – на линию горизонта. Вода тихая и спокойная, блики солнца слепят глаза. Штиль. 

Я беру его за руку и крепко сжимаю в своей. 

_Смирившийся Дин…_

Мне даже _представить страшно_ , если бы все действительно так и осталось. Если бы мы были друг другу только друзьями. Думаю о том, что надо бы его Саре послать цветов за ее те слова, и хмыкаю. И еще думаю, что хочу взглянуть на его наброски своих портретов. Мне интересно, каким он меня рисовал. 

Солнце стоит высоко в зените, припекая спину. Мы бредем вдоль нашего берега. 

\- Может, искупаемся? 

\- Иди, - Дин хитро улыбается и щурится. 

\- А ты? 

\- А я посмотрю, - он еле сдерживает смех и отходит на шаг назад. И тут до меня доходит. 

\- Так вот зачем ты меня гонял на этом серфинге! Ты пялился на мою задницу, - обвиняюще воплю я. 

Дин уже в открытую смеется, и я валю его в песок. Чайки испуганно отпрыгивают от нас, океан сверкает на солнце. Целую, целую его смеющиеся губы, его ямочки, тоже смеюсь, отплевываясь от песка, и снова целую, и не могу остановиться. 

Дин. 

_Мой_ Дин. 

Тогда, после нашего первого раза, я лежал в темноте и не верил – он доверил мне себя, вот так просто и не раздумывая. И от того что я.. ладно, что уж теперь-то, прямо скажу, был не на высоте, мне стало ужасно неловко. Я хочу сказать, когда я _понял_ , что Дин еще был возбужден, пока я лежал распластанный на нем и оглушенный, и только мог что хватать ртом воздух, вытаращив глаза от пережитого удовольствия, я отчаянно покраснел и готов был к тому, что он меня сейчас просто выгонит и будет прав. 

\- Глупый, - прошептал Дин. 

Я как-то не нашелся с ответом, видно и вправду дурак дураком, только прикоснулся к его груди, зарываясь пальцами в короткие волоски. Они были мягкие и какие-то совершенно гипнотизирующие. Идиотское сравнение, я знаю, но ощущения были такие, словно песок на берегу перебираешь, пропуская его сквозь пальцы. Дин тихо охнул и положил свою руку поверх моей, поведя ее вниз. Ощущать его дрожь, слышать сбитое дыхание, ловить частые горячие выдохи своими губами, понимать, что весь мой, что стал моим уже давно – это все настолько невозможно передать словами, и я просто хватаю его в охапку и крепко прижимаю к себе, чувствуя, как он _вздрагивает_ и сильно, протяжно выдыхает мне в шею. 

*** 

Расскажите мне историю со счастливым концом. 

Впереди у нас было целое лето. И рыжая осень, и ослепительно снежная зима, и еще одна безумная весна, и… 

… и что дальше? Когда нам придется вернуться из этой весны? 

Можем мы изменить этот мир? 

Вот в чем был вопрос. 

Я сидел на ступеньках нашего съемочного павильона, курил и вертел в руках телефон. Я понимал, что надо позвонить Саре и сказать… что-то ведь нужно сказать. Что никакой Италии не будет. Вообще ничего больше не будет. Никогда. 

КАК ей объяснить, что я весь полон Дином, что я врос в этот пляж с корнями, что я умру без этого новозеландского солнца, как цветы умирают без света. Что это навсегда. Не мимолетное увлечение, не шутка, не позвонить в дверь к соседу и быстро убежать. 

Что с Дином все серьезнее, чем у нас с ней когда-либо вообще было. Что живу им одним. 

Разве можно это выразить словами? 

Но мне не пришлось ей звонить, она сделала это сама. Сама позвонила, только не мне, а Дину. 

Узнал я об этом, когда он вдруг пропал. Бегал, как оголтелый, цеплялся ко всем, спрашивал, не видел ли кто Дина, и я не могу ему дозвониться, и он не отвечает, и мы же с ним договаривались в город поехать, и он же хотел что-то показать мне, но он даже не предупредил, пропал куда-то, нет его, нигде нет. 

\- Ну, я его там видел, - Несбитт махнул рукой куда-то себе за спину, - он по телефону разговаривал. Все повторял «мисс Грин». 

Я чуть не упал. 

\- _Что_? - У меня аж губы онемели от страха. _Дин разговаривал с Сарой_? - Ты слышал, что он говорил? 

Джеймс смотрел на меня удивленно, а я готов был в него вцепиться и трясти, пока из него не высыпятся все эти чертовы слова. 

\- Нет, я далеко был. Только, что он говорил на весьма повышенных тонах. Я бы даже сказал, что орал, но это же Дин, - Джеймс улыбнулся. – И еще, под конец уже, я слышал, как он сказал, что все понимает. Это я просто ближе подошел, хотел узнать, может, случилось что, то-то он бледный такой стал… Ну там, проблемы, или еще чего. Сам понимаешь. Но он только головой покачал и ушел. 

И тут я понял, что все Очень Плохо. 

Она же могла ему наговорить, что угодно. Что устроит скандал, что ждет ребенка, что мы тайно обвенчаны, что я болен сифилисом и через месяц умру. Что я из нормальной, как она всегда любит повторять, семьи, что это мимолетное, я затоскую, и меня обратно потянет к ней, что так уже было сотню раз, и Дину меня не удержать. Мне в голову лезли самые ужасные и безумные мысли, пока я бежал к нему в трейлер. 

\- Дин, - я подергал ручку двери. Она даже не шелохнулась. Заперто. – Дин! 

Что она ему сказала? Что он уже успел себе навыдумывать? Гребаный псих, я же не смогу без него теперь. 

\- Ты нужен мне. Слышишь, больной ты ублюдок, ты нужен мне! 

Но дверь никто не открыл. 

_Он ушел_. 

Я сполз вниз и ударил кулаком по двери. 

Где его искать на этот раз? Он же совершенно сумасшедший. Он же опять все сам решит, даже меня не спросив. 

Все сидел на ступеньках его трейлера, ждал. Думал, вернется, и морду ему набью. Думал, наору на него. Затащу в постель и докажу, что кроме него мне никто не нужен. Придушу Сару к чертям собачьим. 

Так и сидел. И сторожил дверь его проклятую. И умирал. 

_Под водой в ловушке холодного мрака не видно ничего. Дела тут обстоят не лучше, чем на поверхности, скажу я вам. И вроде даже сам себя убеждаешь, что просто нырнул и сейчас вынырнешь – только еще чуть-чуть побудешь под водой – делов-то. Вынырнуть – оно легче легкого, каждый дурак знает._

_Вот только ты не нырнул, ты утонул._

Только когда уже темнеть начало, и я подвыпившего Адама увидел, подскочил тут же, кинулся: 

\- Ты Дина не видел? 

\- Видел, - он копался в своих карманах, ища ключи. 

Я готов был его расцеловать, или протрубить кавалерийское приветствие, честное слово. 

\- Ну?! Где?! 

\- Мы с ним в баре пили. А потом я ушел, - он, наконец, нашарил свои ключи. – А он сказал, еще посидит, сказал, плохо ему. 

Я помог Адаму зайти, бедолагу качало, как лодку в шторм. Он повалился на диван и тут же захрапел. Я потряс этого придурка за плечи. 

\- В каком баре? Адам, какой это был бар? 

Он побрыкался немного, перевернулся на другой бок и пробубнил: 

\- Четыре короля. 

До бара я добрался в рекордные сроки. Наверное, у меня был очень безумный вид, потому что люди передо мной расступались как вода перед носом корабля. Я увидел его на одном из низких диванчиков пьяного в говно, с компанией таких же нетрезвых и с какой-то девицей на коленях. 

\- Какого черта ты тут вытворяешь? – я сдернул ее с Дина. 

Дин резко поднял голову, не рассчитав, ударился затылком об мягкую спинку и, медленно моргнув, наконец, посмотрел на меня. 

\- Э-ээйдан! 

И тут же все на меня уставились, словно овцы по команде пастуха, что сразу понятно стало – Дин им про нас что-то разболтал. Поприветствовали бы хоровой речевкой, я бы даже не удивился. 

\- В’т, пз’нкомтсссь… Эт мой. 

Я в каком-то невероятном отупении наблюдал, как несколько человек мне кивнули, а один даже приветственно поднял бокал. Подозрительного смазливого вида индус (или это был не индус, я не очень-то разбираюсь) сочувственно улыбнулся. Дин попытался что-то еще сказать, усиленно хмуря брови, блуждая расфокусированным взглядом по мне и открывая рот, но потом махнул рукой и потянулся к бутылке. 

\- Так, ну все, хватит. 

Я даже сам не понял, что сделал в следующий момент. Я просто закинул его себе на плечо и понес из бара. Нам вслед засвистели и захлопали, кто-то с кем-то чокнулся бокалами. Девица возмущенно смотрела на меня, утешительница хренова. Уже на улице, поймав машину и затолкав в нее Дина, я понял, какой он, черт подери, тяжелый, и что я его, блин, на руках нес. 

\- Ты меня с ума сводишь, – прошептал я и отчаянно рассмеялся. 

Дин в ответ буркнул что-то невнятное, открыл окно и высунул голову на свежий воздух. 

Водитель с опаской смотрел на нас через зеркало заднего вида. 

… Когда мы приехали, Дин уже протрезвел немного и даже сам смог дойти до двери. 

Мы молча зашли. Мне стало тяжело и страшно от вида отчаявшегося Дина. 

Я протянул к нему руки, но он отступил от меня. 

\- Послушай… Что бы она не сказала тебе, это все неправда. Мне она не нужна, мне никто кроме тебя не нужен, - я шептал, как заведенный, медленно подкрадываясь к Дину. От него пахло крепким алкоголем и чем-то таким знакомым, как когда он вышел на рассвете на улицу в одних трусах, и я ему орал из окна, какой он придурок. Он вытянул вперед руку, останавливая меня, но я рванул его к себе и крепко обнял. Я не знал, что мне делать. 

Не мучай меня также, как ты мучил себя все это время, Дин, пожалуйста. 

Я смотрел на его взлохмаченные волосы, расхристанную рубашку, горько сжатые губы. Я стоял тихий и пораженный, и ПРОСТО НЕ ВЕРИЛ во все происходящее, когда Дин начал говорить страшные, жуткие, ненужные вещи. 

\- Ты не можешь так со мной поступить, Дин… 

Он вырвался из моих рук. Мы стояли в темном трейлере друг напротив друга, я с трудом различал его лицо, я чувствовал его дыхание где-то на излете и не мог поверить, что это говорит _мой Дин._

Он резко вздохнул, почти всхлипнул. 

\- Она права. Я знал, что у нас с тобой ничего не выйдет. Это… _невозможно_ … 

\- Ты идиот!! – взвыл я. 

\- … и нужно прекратить сейчас, пока не стало слишком поздно. 

\- УЖЕ слишком поздно! 

Ну какой же кретин, да с первой же нашей встречи это все было неизбежно! Как же ты не понимаешь! Нас давным-давно смыло волнами! Я схватился за него и начал трясти, выкрикивая страшные проклятья. Глядел в потухшие голубые глаза и почти ненавидел его в этот момент. 

\- Тише, - Дин прижал меня к себе, - вы поженитесь, нарожаете детей, заведете собаку… 

\- У меня уже есть собака, - пробубнил я ему в макушку, - твоя собака. 

\- …а мы с тобой увидимся через полгода на премьере. 

Я зажмурился. 

Нет, Дин, не увидимся. Мы уже будем другими. Я буду другим. 

Я изменюсь. 

Мне придется. 

Что-то во мне умрет без тебя. Как спичку ломают одним движением, и она уже ни на что не годна. Ты меня сейчас ломаешь своим идиотским решением. 

\- Я _хочу_ , чтобы у тебя была нормальная семья, как ты не понимаешь. 

\- _Я_ не хочу! 

Он ухмыльнулся. Как будто уже все про меня понял. Как будто понял, какой я. Как будто знает наперед. 

\- Пообещай мне, Эйдан. 

\- Нет. 

\- Пообещай. 

\- Нет! 

\- Эйдан… 

\- Нет! Нет! Нет! 

Дин только крепче сжал зубы. 

Благородный придурок, что же ты творишь со мной и с собой? 

Я толкнул его к шкафу и грубо поцеловал. Почувствовал кровь на языке, и понял, что прокусил ему губу. Дин пытался меня оттолкнуть, говорил что-то, но я был сильнее и просто заломил ему руки за спину. Он бился подо мной, словно пойманная птица, и тут меня накрыло неконтролируемой яростью. Безысходным отчаяньем. Его рубашка жалобно затрещала, и джинсы застряли где-то на коленях, а у меня все внутри разрывалось от того, что я его теряю. 

Это все какое-то сплошное безумие. 

Мы боролись молча, грязно и отчаянно ДИН ТВОЮ МАТЬ НЕ ЗАСТАВЛЯЙ МЕНЯ И ПРОСТО СДАЙСЯ в темноте его трейлера, Дин безуспешно пытался вырваться, но я держал крепко, он был слабее и еще он был пьян. Он просто не мог со мной справиться. На миг мне показалось, что я наконец-то смог его _удержать_ , и только когда услышал его шепот: «нет, Эйдан, _пожалуйста, не так_ », я очнулся. И испугался, когда понял, спрятал лицо у него на груди и дрожал, идиот, боже мой, какой идиот. 

Мне стало жутко. Так _нельзя_. Это все безумие. Я цеплялся за него, как смертники цепляются за жизнь. Я… я… 

\- Не смей меня отпускать, – хоть это и я его держал. Все еще держал, не так сильно, но держал. Он уже не пытался вырваться, сам прижимался ко мне всем телом, хоть я и видел остатки испуга в его глазах. - Ты же сам сказал, что я теперь твой, и ты меня не отпустишь. 

\- Послушай, - Дин взял мое лицо в свои руки, - у тебя впереди вся жизнь. 

\- А у тебя нет? 

\- Заткнись и дай мне сказать. 

Дин смотрел мне в глаза, не мигая, и тяжело дышал. Я сухо сглотнул. Я ему все равно не поверю, чтобы он тут сейчас не наплел. 

Даже если он скажет, что я ему не нужен. 

Даже если скажет, что не любит меня. 

\- Я купил тебе билет, вылет завтра утром. Сара с родителями тебя встретят, мы договорились. 

Я дал ему кулаком в живот. Он рухнул на колени, я вслед за ним, мы вцепились друг в друга как потерявшиеся дети, мы смотрели друг на друга, я пытался найти хоть каплю сомнения, но все тщетно, этот идиот уже все решил. 

Ненавижу. Ненавижу его. 

И характер его ослиный ненавижу. Я, как волна о берег, бьюсь об него в кровь, но бестолку, он крепче алмаза. 

\- Зачем ты так? 

\- Ты сам все поймешь, пройдет время, и тебе захочется нормальной семьи. Ты возненавидишь меня. 

\- Если ты не прекратишь, я готов это сделать уже сейчас. 

Дин провел пальцами по моим мокрым щекам. 

Пожалуйста, хватит. Пожалуйста, прекращай это, Дин. 

Я не могу больше. 

Я поцеловал его, зло и отчаянно, но он не ответил. 

Дин. Дин. Дин. Если я хоть что-то для тебя значу. 

_Нужно просто заставить, не силой, так лаской_ , прошептал мне внутренний голос. 

Он не отвечал мне. Я ласкал его сжатые губы, гладил руками по волосам и плечам, стягивал разорванную рубашку, но он не отвечал мне. Я надеялся, что удастся проскочить, страшно, но возможно, как на крутом повороте по горному, размытому дождем серпантину, что нужно чуть-чуть подождать, он же не железный, в конце концов, я же сам прекрасно знаю, как у него колени подгибаются от моих поцелуев, даже со всеми этими _я ненавижу тебя, Дин,_ и _прекращай это_ , и _под водой в ловушке холодного мрака не видно ничего_ , даже не смотря на то, что я чуть не сотворил с ним минуту назад, даже не смотря на то, что я его снова ударил и снова орал… 

Я готов был уже сдаться, когда его губы дрогнули. 

\- … я отстану, если ты так этого хочешь, я уйду, но _пожалуйста_ … 

Дин застонал мне в рот. 

\- … ты дурак, Тернер, ты ничего не понимаешь… 

Я целовал его, мешая говорить. 

Я наг перед тобой телом и душой, что еще мне сделать, чтобы ты поверил? Что еще мне тебе дать? Скажи, что тебе нужно, скажи, скажи, скажи... 

\- Все, - шептал он, осыпая мое лицо жаркими поцелуями, - мне нужно от тебя все. 

Тогда бери. Я же и так весь твой, неужели ты до сих пор не понял? 

Он не давал мне просохнуть, он брал меня и брал, до хрипоты, до синяков на бедрах, словно изголодавшийся, сорвавшийся с цепей зверь. К рассвету я уже кончал всухую, не в силах выдавить ни стона, и цеплялся за изголовье кровати, прижимаясь лбом к холодной перекладине, пока Дин не оттаскивал меня за бедра обратно и вновь не натягивал мою несчастную задницу на себя. 

Выбивал из меня все и наполнял одним собой. 

*** 

Утром мы собирались в полном молчании. Он помогал мне уложить вещи. Как же я его ненавидел в этот момент. Его и себя. 

За то, что мы делаем. 

За то, что он отпустил меня. 

За то, что я сдался. 

Я вспомнил, как Дин стоял точно также, когда я собирался лететь в Ирландию к Саре и бегал по трейлеру, возмущаясь, что его вещей было больше, чем моих. Почти месяц назад. Сейчас я бы многое отдал, чтобы взять с собой хотя бы одну из его идиотских футболок. 

Он привез меня в аэропорт на своем маленьком фиате. Не джип Бретта и, конечно же, не розовый кадиллак. Я опять упирался коленками в бардачок, как когда мы колесили по этим сумасшедшим островам. Он опять задевал мое бедро, переключая скорость. Зеркало заднего вида опять ловило наши пересекающиеся взгляды. Но теперь в них не было ни азарта, ни веселья. 

Дин припарковался и заглушил мотор, но ни один из нас не вышел из машины. Мы сидели в тишине. Он смотрел на здание аэропорта, положив руки на руль, я молча сидел рядом, смотря на свои колени. Я просто не мог поднять взгляд, мне стало тяжело _быть_. Возможно, еще сказывалась бессонная ночь и мои истрепанные нервы, но чувствовал я себя будто бы с ног до головы обколотый обезболивающими, и был способен только на весь внешний мир реагировать исключительно раздраженным гудением кожи. 

Дин вышел первый. А я так и сидел, оцепеневший, пока он не обошел машину и не открыл мне дверцу. 

У меня не осталось сил. Даже ненавидеть его у меня не осталось сил. 

Мы не смотрели друг на друга. Рейсы объявлялись. Чемодан волокся. Оно все происходило как-то само собой без моего участия. Мир жил, вычеркнув меня из своих списков. 

\- Это пройдет, - тихонько сказал Дин. Я с трудом разобрал его слова в общем гомоне. - Все когда-нибудь проходит. 

\- Да иди ты в жопу со своей философией. 

\- Ты мне еще благодарен будешь, вот увидишь. 

\- Кого ты сейчас хочешь утешить – меня или себя? 

Дин не ответил, и до паспортного контроля мы шли молча. И уже когда я готов был переступить последнюю границу этой чертовой страны, он неожиданно вцепился мне в руку. 

Жалкая пародия на рукопожатие, скорее уж похожая на отчаянный захват утопающего. 

Я крепко сжал его пальцы в ответ. 

\- Ну, иди же, - говорит, а сам держит. 

С какой-то растерянностью смотрит на свою руку, как будто это и не его рука вовсе, хмурится, не понимает, почему она его не слушается, и в глазах его растерянность, и на губах, которые расползаются в жалкой улыбке, тоже. 

Дин, ради бога, только _не вздумай смеяться_. Когда один застрял под водой, а второй накачивает его воздухом рот в рот, поднимаясь на поверхность, чтобы тут же нырнуть обратно, _смеяться нельзя_ , иначе весь кислород уйдет пузырем булькающего хихиканья. Хотя сдается мне, все наше мероприятие по доставке слетело к чертям уже давно, даже не смотря на то, что он меня вчера всю ночь кормил своим воздухом, пока я пытался выбраться из нашего отчаянья. 

\- Мы могли бы стать морскими жителями, Дин, - пробормотал я. - Ты не хочешь стать какой-нибудь морской зверюгой? Им воздух нахрен не нужен. 

Дин не ответил, или, быть может, не услышал. Он продолжал недоуменно смотреть на свою руку, сжимающую мою. Что, упрямый осел, тело не согласно с решением разума? Ты же сам не хочешь меня отпускать, посмотри. 

Я погладил большим пальцем выпирающую косточку на его запястье. 

_( - Пейсты или олфейсты. Неужели не знаешь этих чудовищ?)_

Дин провел ногтями по тыльной стороне моей ладони. 

_( - Я знаю только одно чудовище с изумрудных островов.)_

Смешной указательный, измазанный в фиолетовой краске, выводящий адрес на моем предплечье, короткий большой, трогающий подушечкой мою нижнюю губу, средний, уверяю вас, достаточной длины, чтобы делать мне вчера очень хорошо. 

_( - О как. Ну тогда я буду сражаться за тебя до последнего.)_

\- Иди, - Дин наконец поднял на меня взгляд ( _невозможно за месяц научиться жить по-другому, однажды ты захочешь назад_ ), - давай уже, - мягко высвободил свою руку ( _я не смогу тебя отпустить потом_ ), - и сбрось мне, как доберешься, - подтолкнул меня в проход, где уже заканчивалась посадка ( _поэтому я делаю это сейчас_ ), - окей? – натянул кепку на глаза и ушел. Его спина затерялась среди толпы. 

*** 

Рокот двигателей. В иллюминатор с беспощадностью настоящего вползает торец здания аэропорта, следом за ним кусок крыла. Самолет разворачивается на взлетную полосу, курс – в никуда. Меня затапливает ощущение того, что мы с ним сделали что-то ужасно непоправимое, но я не позволяю себе задуматься над этим. 

\- _Уважаемые пассажиры, экипаж приветствует вас_ … - мои мысли текут отдельно от меня, как пейзаж за окном. Я убеждаю себя, что нет лучшего средства от душевных ран, чем отдаться действительности. Ровная качка усыпляет, мягко и незаметно опутывая своими волнами. Я закрываю глаза. Я говорю себе: лучше бы мне его Сара ничего не сообщала. 

Вранье. 

Я говорю себе: лучше бы я вообще никогда не знал Дина. ( _…наш полет пройдет на высоте…_ ) 

Вранье. 

Я говорю себе: мне нужно время и все пройдет. ( _…ожидаемое время прибытия…_ ) 

Вранье. 

Я думаю, что надо бы забронировать билеты в отель, куда там Сара хотела – в Сорренто, в Милан? Возможно, даже сегодня успею. 

_(ВРЕМЯ КОНЧАЕТСЯ! У ТЕБЯ НЕ ОСТАЛОСЬ ВРЕМЕНИ!)_

\- _…просьба пристегнуть ремни…_

И когда я пристегиваю ремень, мой внутренний голос, тот самый, который отмалчивался практически всю мою сознательную жизнь, самый старый член директоров моего головного мозга, так вот он начинает вещать, напряженно и тихо: «Послушай, - говорит он, - обыденность сожрет тебя, ты смиришься с тем, что случилось, и только изредка ты будешь просыпаться по ночам, не понимая от чего проснулся, будешь лежать и смотреть в темноту, и непонятная неизбывная тоска по неслучившемуся будет грызть тебя до конца твоей жизни. За каждым взглядом и прикосновением Сары – любого-другого-человека – ты будешь вспоминать его. Не всего - только неясный образ, мелькнувшую челку, теплые руки, мягкий взгляд. С каждым годом твоя память будет терять эти драгоценные крупицы, загоняя их в щели половиц и углов, они будут как утренний свет, все более истончаться под напором настоящего. Дин станет смутным воспоминанием, потом только тенью воспоминания, едва уловимым чувством, которое никак не удастся схватить полностью, как сон, который был, но не помнишь, о чем. И везде и всегда будет чего-то не хватать. У тебя изменится взгляд, он станет таким же, как у птиц с перебитыми, неправильно сросшимися плечами, когда-то умевших летать, твоя походка станет другой, и спина все чаще будет гнуться к земле от осознания того, что когда-то _не смог._ » 

Ну ты же сам видишь, завопил я тому голосу, я пытался! Я ПЫТАЛСЯ! 

«Нет», ответил он мне. 

ДА! ДА! Что еще мне сделать?! 

\- _…и отключить мобильные устройства. Желаем приятного полета._

Почему же ты молчишь, спросил я его, Дин же сам хотел, чтобы я ушел, он так решил. 

«А как решил ты? – вновь заговорил он, - он так сделал, потому что любит тебя. А что сделал ты?». 

\- Согласился с его решением, - шепчу я в ответ, - я согласился с его решением. 

Женщина справа недоуменно на меня косится. 

ТОГДА ПРОСТО НЕ ДЕЛАЙ ЭТОГО, ЕСЛИ ТЫ ВСЕ-ТАКИ ЕГО ЛЮБИШЬ. 

Я вцепился в подлокотники. Так что же такое любовь – отпустить или быть всегда рядом? Кто из нас двоих прав? Дин со своим убеждением не ломать мою нормальную и спокойную жизнь или я, несший его на плече из бара? Рискнувший пойти наперекор себе и доказать (кому? Тому сторожу-старику, так неосторожно бросившему, что я правильный?) , что… что доказать? 

Единственное, чего стоит добиваться. 

Единственное, что потеряв, не простишь себе никогда. 

_Потому что_ – улететь сейчас означает окончательно и бесповоротно признать, что ты трус. Отныне и навсегда, во многом и в малом. Слабак, тряпка, жалкий сопляк. 

_Потому что_ \- отвоевать свою любовь и свою жизнь – это единственное, что действительно стоит совершить. 

_Потому что_ – сдаваться нельзя. Предать себя нельзя. Нельзя позволить этому придурку погубить нас обоих. У НЕГО НЕТ НАХРЕН НИКАКОГО ПРАВА ЭТО ДЕЛАТЬ! 

Вот что я вам скажу. Человек не знает, на какие подвиги он способен, когда остается совсем один. 

\- СТОЙТЕ! 

Маленький голосок испуганно верещит во мне – «Остановись, дурак! Что ты делаешь!», женщина справа вздрагивает, я расстегиваю ремень и бегу по проходу. Стюардесса перехватывает меня на полпути, я ей сбивчиво начинаю что-то объяснять прислушиваясь, как двигатели набирают обороты. 

\- ОСТАНОВИТЕ ЭТОТ ЧЕРТОВ САМОЛЕТ! 

Девушка, в которую я вцепился, от резкого толчка качается, но удерживается на ногах, в окне с нарастающей скоростью мелькает поле и огни взлетной полосы, на том конце земли меня ждет Сара, второй стюард спешит в кабину пилотов, люди в салоне взволнованно перешептываются, меня трясет, шум двигателей становится глуше, тише и наконец, смолкает. 

… Трап еще не успели до конца приладить, и я просто перемахиваю через дыру, сбегая вниз по ступеням. 

\- Мистер Тернер! 

Я оборачиваюсь через плечо. Та самая стюардесса стоит возле люка, и ветер трепет ее волосы. 

\- Мистер Тернер, вы вернетесь? 

\- Нет! - я махаю ей рукой, - все! Что мне нужно! Находится! Здесь! Я дома! – и смеюсь, счастливо и облегченно. 

… Я бегу через взлетную полосу, в зал ожидания, мотаюсь по этому _ставшему уже почти родным_ аэропорту как сумасшедший – ищу Дина. 

… Диктую таксисту его адрес – буквы уже давно стерлись с руки, но я помню их сильнее собственного имени – но Дина нет и там. Только Бэтмен гавкает в глубине дома, взбудораженный дверным звонком. 

… Я нахожу его на нашем пляже. Дин сидит на камне, сгорбившись и спрятав лицо в ладонях. Я стою сзади, смотрю на его выпирающие позвонки, обтянутые очередной идиотской футболкой, слушаю плеск волн и крики чаек. Мне хочется надавать ему по башке, крепко обнять и никогда не отпускать. В небе пролетает самолет. 

\- Дин. 

Он резко подскакивает и оборачивается, пораженный, ошарашено смотрит на меня, когда до него доходит, ЧТО я сделал… 

\- Эйдан, - его голос дрожит, - _Эйдан_ … 

\- Бэтмен сказал мне, что ты на пляже. 

\- Ты разговаривал с моей собакой? 

\- С _нашей_ собакой. 

И мы _опять_ орем друг на друга, и чайки _опять_ настороженно замолкают, внимательно следя в сторонке, и волны _опять_ ударяются о берег, окатывая нас брызгами, и солнце снова греет спину. 

\- Я хотел как лучше для тебя! 

\- Лучше для меня – когда ты рядом, идиот! И трус! 

И чайки поддакивают, и волны плещутся у ног. 

Я отворачиваюсь от него и сажусь на тот самый камень, где минуты назад сидел он. Волна сегодня хорошая, и я думаю о том, что вечером мы можем погонять на серфинге. И пусть только попробует отказать. 

Дин молчит, потом говорит тихонько: 

\- Можно я тебя обниму? 

Господи, он еще спрашивает. Вот болван. 

Я утыкаюсь лбом ему в живот и чувствую теплые ладони на своих плечах. 

Что хочешь со мной делай, но я не уйду от тебя больше никогда. Дин валит меня в песок. А то, что было дальше… ну, думаю, не сложно догадаться. 

Мою рубашку, сброшенную и зацепившуюся за куст, трепал ветер. 

…Высоко-высоко. Я вижу нас сверху у самого края моря - мы две песчинки, почти неразличимые. И хочется с этой высоты крикнуть на весь мир: «Я люблю тебя!». 

Ну а я что, я кричу, конечно. 

А вы как думали! 

_fin_


End file.
